30 nights
by Mirime Kisarrastine
Summary: Collection of fics written for 30nights community on LJ. Yuffentine. 13th story up... On hiatus
1. Dancing Flames

This was written for 30nights community on LiveJournal, theme:#1 You are never mine to begin with

This is Yuffentine, folks.

Disclaimer: These people belong to SquareSoft/Enix, not me. If they did belong to me, Yuffentine would be cannon... I own the story, however. Enjoy and let me know your opinion.

--------------------------------------------------------

I both hate and love the night watches. Why? You ask me that? Ain't that clear? I hate them because I can't sleep and being still in my growing phase, I'm sure I'll end up all fucked up and small and thin and then I'll die when my chocobo tosses me into river and I bang my head and won't be able to keep it above the surface and that will be the end of great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi who will drown (really pathetic death, especially considering I can swim but, hey, I banged my head so I couldn't swim, right? 'Cause I had a concussion or something) and my father will have the chocobo executed... poor Vivi. Why did you have to drop me into water and make me drown? Stupid bird...

"Yuffie?" his voice breaks into my not-so-pleasant fantasy and I look at **him.** He is the reason I love these watches. This dark-haired, silent and mysterious man. Vincent Valentine. The enigma, who is hiding behind that long hair that just keep falling into his red eyes, creating the same effect as his clothing. Black and red. Darkness and blood. Embers and fire. "Yuffie?" he repeats and I finally gather enough sense to answer.

"Yes, Vinnie?"

"Are you feeling well?" he asks and I just nod.

"Yeah, just spaced out a little there. Is all. No need to worry 'bout me. I'm not going bonkers or anything."

"..." is all he says and then returns to watch the fire with occasional glance to our surroundings. He gets that look on his face and I know that he is thinking about **her.** Lucrecia. **Beautiful lady,** who gave birth to that monster we are pursuing. Sephiroth. I am glad that the woman is probably dead because if I ever meet her... Do I sound jealous? I am. I envy her that she still has hold over him even after thirty years, even after what she has done. I won't deny it. I love Vincent. You may think that I am wrong or just confusing my feelings for something else. How could a girl of sixteen, tomboy at that, who obsesses over materia and goes into unbelievable lengths to obtain it, know anything at all about love?

Well, I do. I don't care if you believe me or not. It's not that important. You're just... hey, what are you anyway? My subconsciousness? Or my imaginary friend? Not that it matters. Whatever you are, you're not real. And that's why I'm talking to you while watching Vincent thinking about her. It's safe. No one will know. I'm good enough to keep my face from showing what I feel. If Vincent looks at me, he will see me staring into flames, just like he does. We never talk at our watches, both of us thinking about what we cannot have. He about her and I about him. Very soon, I'll start talking to Vincent. Not in real, just in my head. And you will listen to it and won't comment, just letting me drone on and on and I will look at him and then at the night sky and at flames and finally at my wristwatch to see when to wake up Barret and Cid for their watch.

Anyway, I better start talking to Vincent, huh? It always begins with _Hey, Vinnie? Guess what? I think I love you. In fact, I know I love you._ Now, if the world was perfect, he would take me in his arms and bend his head until his lips were inches from mine and he would whisper : I love you too and he would kiss me. But the world isn't perfect and he loves Lucrecia, not me and he never will feel the same for me so that's why I will never tell him. It's better to watch him from afar, to be with him at least as a friend if nothing else.

_You're just like this fire, Vinnie, you know? Always dancing just out of my reach. If I dare to reach out and touch you, you will burn me and it will hurt and no Potion or Cure materia will help me. The fire, the flames, they are beautiful and dangerous but they make me feel warm, too and keep away the monsters. Just like you. I love you because of that. You are my flame but sometimes I wish that you weren't. I watch the flames and wish you weren't like them, you weren't dangerous to touch but then, I guess, it wouldn't be you. How come Lucrecia was able to touch the fire? And why I can't? Why do I love you? And why these questions are always left unanswered in the night? Why? Why? Why?_

Touch on my arm. I look at Vincent again and for a moment I feel this surge of hope that he heard my thoughts somehow and is going to answer me but then he shatters that hope with a single sentence.

"Our watch is over. I'll wake Barret and Cid up."

And he disappears from my sight as I look into flames one last time and they swirl more as if mocking me and I look away. I will always hate night watches. Just as I will always love him.

THE END


	2. Slipping Mask

Theme: #29 I will never hurt you

Disclaimer/claimer: They belong to SquareSoft/Enix, not me. I own only the story (I won't say plot because this is... well, contemplative type of fic.

Companion piece to Dancing Flames, Vincent's POV. I hope I kept him in character. Yuffie was much easier to write (it was like writing myself). For comparison : Dancing Flames were done under two hours including proofreading. This one I struggled to write for four days on and off.

The night sky is beautiful tonight. It may seem strange, even paradoxical that someone like me would appreciate nature and its beauty but for me it is more like fitting irony. After all, one of the most famous love stories in the world is called Beauty and the Beast. Like Lucrecia and Hojo. With the difference of the fictional Beast having good heart, not at all like that bastard. And the Beauty never gave birth to artificial monster like Sephiroth. That is the reason I am no longer locked away in the coffin, atoning for my sins. I am in the wilderness somewhere on Eastern Continent. I am a member of AVALANCHE, self-proclaimed group of wannabe heroes who took it upon themselves to stop Lucrecia's son and his quest to destroy the world with Meteor. That task seems futile and pointless, unlikely to be successful. In my Turk days, mission like this would have been considered total loss of manpower and resources and the Turk in me constantly questions wisdom of my decision to join these people.

But I was Turk thirty years ago. I am not one anymore. I am sinner seeking forgiveness, I am vessel for demons of Hell, I am monster craving to be human. And all of them want me to help AVALANCHE. It may not be enough to erase all of my guilt, but it might be enough to repent for my sins. And this hope, that irrational human emotion leads me on this journey.

I turn my head when I see movement in my peripheral vision. She is watching me again but her eyes seem distant and unfocused. She frowns slightly and mumbles something I don't catch. She looks troubled and I do the natural thing. I call to her.

"Yuffie?" her eyes snap to me but she doesn't reply. She looks at me and it appears as if she is studying me. "Yuffie?" I try again and she finally reacts.

"Yes, Vinnie?"

"Are you feeling well?"

She nods while avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, just spaced out a little there. Is all. No need to worry 'bout me. I'm not going bonkers or anything."

I don't say anything as I turn to stare into flames again. Something is bothering her but she is not willing to share it, whatever **it** is. I can understand that. But I cannot understand why Cloud is putting her on these night watches. I have spent a lot of time trying to figure out his logic. Her presence is not necessary. My enhanced senses, not to mention demons will alert me to any danger in the vicinity of our camp. She is not needed to guard, yet Cloud insists that she does. Cannot he see she is just a child? No, it seems he can't. She is just a child who is desperately trying to appear older than her real age and manages to fool almost everyone. Highwind and Wallace call her brat but other than that they forget about her being sixteen. Everyone does, with the exception of me. Another irony. Sinner is the only one to understand an innocent child.

We both stare into the fire again as has become our tradition during all those times we spent guarding others' sleep. Sometimes it seems I am the only one to know this side of her, the silent, contemplative one. The one who could gaze at the flickering red and yellow flames, blazing barely a feet from her, forever with that slightly sad expression on her face. She doesn't realize that the reflection of fire on her face causes her mask to become transparent and slip away. Because I am sure she is hiding a lot behind that obnoxious and annoying facade she **blesses us** with. Everyone in AVALANCHE is driven by something which leads them on this journey. Vengeance, redemption, love, justice, desire to protect those who are closest to them. What is Yuffie's reason? What compels her to risk her life with the rest of us?

I glance at her. She is lost in her own world again and looks more vulnerable than ever before. That look doesn't belong on her. There is something very wrong about it although I cannot say what causes that feeling in me. Maybe I believe somewhere in my subconsciousness, or what is left of it thanks to the demons, that wiping that sorrow from her face, mind and heart could help me in my atonement. But it is not for entirely selfish purposes I wish to help her.

_I don't want to see you hurt.  
_

_I cannot see you hurt.  
_

_I will not see you hurt.  
_

Our watch is over. I stand up and walk to her. I touch her arm to bring her out of her thoughts. She looks up at me and there is hope shining in her silvery eyes as she locks her gaze with me. Hope I cannot comprehend at the moment so I don't even try.

"Our watch is over. I'll wake Barret and Cid up," I speak and the hope disappears and her expression becomes guarded again but not before a brief flash of hurt. She turns away and I walk towards two men who are supposed to take next shift. I ponder for a moment the last few seconds and wov to find out what caused such a reaction from her. I look back at her, still sitting by the fire, looking dejected and something moves in the remnants of my heart.

_Don't be sad Yuffie. I'll protect you from all hurt.  
_

A promise of a demon? Maybe. But one that will be kept.

THE END

This story gave me headache and I feel I screwed it up. Go on and tell me it sucks and that Vincent was OOC. I won't blame you... I post it only because I promised it...


	3. Sins Forgiven

Another one from me, this time the theme: #36 Don't worry I'll always be by your side

Disclaimer/claimer: They belong to SquareSoft/Enix. I own only the idea and one copy of Advent Children movie.

Post AC. This may contain spoilers for those of you who haven't seen Advent Children. The title is based on one moment in the movie. Not exactly fluff but definitely happier than my two previous pieces and a lot more interaction between Vincent and Yuffie. Written in train on my way to college.

------------------------------------------------

He was sitting at the backsteps of Seventh Heaven, calmly staring ahead and not paying any attention to the sounds from inside. AVALANCHE was once again together, after almost two years of not seeing each other (with some exceptions of course) and they used this occasion to catch up on events in their lives. He slipped out shortly after Cid and Barret had gotten into shouting match about who could drink the other under the table and followed it with a drinking contest to prove their claims. Cait Sith was their referee, Red was playing with Denzel and Marlene, Cloud and Tifa talked in the corner in hushed voices and Yuffie was nowhere to be found. That left only Vincent and as he had had no desire to watch the two men make fools out of themselves, he had chosen the option of seeking some peace outside.

His peaceful evening was shattered when the door to bar flew open and someone came out. He didn't turn around to see who it was. He recognized the soft footsteps that practically screamed **ninja **with their silence. It seemed Yuffie wasn't missing after all.

"Hiya, Vinnie," she plopped down next to him on the steps. "Thinking about something interesting?"

"Not really," he replied and then almost grunted when Yuffie elbowed him. Hard.

"C'mon Vinnie. You know you can tell me. I promise to keep my trap shut."

"Yuffie, I was merely trying to enjoy peace and silence of this evening. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular," Vincent stated, putting slight emphasis on **peace** and **silence**. Yuffie was silent for a total of 10 seconds before trying different approach.

"Materia for your thoughts?"

If Vincent had been anyone else, he would have laughed aloud. Being Vincent, he merely let corners of his mouth to raise a little in something that resembled a smile. Yuffie responded in similar manner but then grew serious.

"I have a question, Vincent."

He turned his head to look at her face. She looked troubled by something.

"What is it?"

"Can sin be forgiven?"

He turned to face her wholly.

"Cloud told you?"

"No," Yuffie reddened slightly. "I was eavesdropping on him and Tifa until they got mushy. Grossness. But he told her about that conversation you had in the Sleeping Forest. You actually talked to nutcase like him for that long and you can't spare few moments for a nice and sweet girl like myself? I'm hurt Vinnie, I'm really hurt," she put one hand over her heart and the other on her forehead, pretending to faint. She swayed backwards and braced herself for the impact which never came. Vincent caught her and propped her back into sitting position. Yuffie blushed but Vincent wasn't looking at her. He was once again staring ahead. Yuffie scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. When he looked at her in surprise, she grinned at him.

"I'm tired. That bahamut was tough."

"Why don't you go inside?" he suggested. "It would be more comfortable."

_For you or for me?_ she wanted to ask but didn't.

"Naw. Cid and Barret are too loud. Besides, I like my current position. Your cloak is snuggly."

To prove her point, she bunched the red fabric under her head and closed her eyes. Vincent stared at her a moment longer and decided to let it go. They sat in silence for some time and just as Vincent thought she had fallen asleep, Yuffie spoke up.

"Why don't you try it? The forgiveness, I mean."

"Certain sins can't be forgiven, Yuffie. No matter how much you wish for it."

"Bullshit," came Yuffie's reply. "Everything can be forgiven."

"You're too young and optimistic."

"And you are too pesimistic," she shot right back. She straightened up and turned to face him. "Vincent Valentine, I forgive you for everything you think is your fault even if it isn't and I even forgive you for things that actually **are** your fault like not calling me to ask how I am. See? It was easy."

Vincent shook his head and looked away.

"You can't just go and say it. It doesn't work that way."

"Funny how I always thought it worked **exactly** that way. Vincent, it has been over two years. Why don't you let the past go?"

"I can't."

Yuffie fell silent. Vincent was a tough nut to crack but she would do it no matter what. It wasn't in her nature to give up and Vincent would better realize it. He didn't know but she had spent a lot of time thinking about him and thought she had a certain insight into his mind. Time to test it.

"You are scared, aren't you?" she felt him stiffen next to her and knew she had hit the jackpot. "You're afraid that if you forgive yourself and let go of your past you'll have nothing left."

"Will I?" he inquired quietly.

"Hell yes!" Yuffie exploded. "You'll have your friends. You'll have me," she blushed when she realized what she had just said. Vincent regarded her with a thoughtful expression and she tried to decide whether to die of mortification on the spot or run away and hide until everyone was leaving, especially after his next words.

"For better or worse?"

"Vincent!" Yuffie practically screamed at him. "You... you..." she couldn't find words as she blushed so much she matched his cloak. "That wasn't what I meant. I wanted to say we're friends and friends help each other. And I didn't mean that you'd have me in the sense of... of... you know what... but as a friend. Like Cloud or Tifa or Red... I didn't mean it like that," she finished with a huff, still red as Nanaki's fur.

"I know."

"Good," Yuffie couldn't think about anything else to say. When she felt a yawn coming she decided that she couldn't be humiliated more than she already was and snuggled to Vincent again.

"Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if I can forgive myself but I will try it."

Yuffie smiled. Not her cheeky grin or mocking grimace but a real, happy smile. She had done it.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They sat there until the first light of the new day.

THE END

I hope I didn't make Yuffie too serious but I think that anyone who has gone through what she has, has to be more mature than their physical age. And I always thought that Yuffie is much deeper character than some people give her credit for. And Vincent in here is Advent Children Vincent, which means he can joke. After all, he did in AC. As for the next chapter, I'm trying fluff. Beware! (grins evilly)


	4. Innocent Eyes

Theme: #15 Telling you the truth

Disclaimer/claimer: They belong to Squarenix, not me. I own only the story and (as said before) one copy of Advent Children.

Summary: Denzel and Marlene discuss Yuffie and Vincent's relationship. Attempt at more lighthearted fic. Slight mention of my previous piece Sins Forgiven.

Notes: Result of watching AC at half past three in the morning when I had to get up at six and reading YunCyn's Familial Moments fic. I just felt like bringing in more characters. As for fluff, I **never** said it will be Vincent/Yuffie fluff, did I?

-----------------------------------------------

Yuffie Kisaragi, trained ninja, excellent materia thief and saviour of world was cornered with no means of escape. There was no possibility for her to fight her way to freedom. Attacking her assailants was out of question (Tifa would kill her for sure and Barret would tear to shreds everything that was left) so that left only one option.

"Gawd! All right, all right, I'll do it."

Denzel and Marlene cheered at their victory and scrambled to Tifa to tell her goodnight and then to Cloud. After that they latched at Yuffie's arms and practically dragged unresisting Wutaian princess upstairs. Tifa smirked at this. Yuffie had dropped in earlier and it was painfully obvious that children loved to have her around. Especially Denzel. His crush on older teenager was somewhat cute even though once Marlene realized what was going on...

Tifa giggled and Cloud raised both his eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"Haven't you noticed?" he was so oblivious sometimes.

"Noticed what?"

Tifa sighed and leaned forward on bar counter.

"Denzel likes Yuffie," she pronounced clearly. Cloud just gave her a look.

"And? Marlene likes her too."

"What Tifa meant to say," came another voice from Cloud's right, "is that Denzel is harboring feelings for Yuffie. He is infatuated with her."

Cloud looked at Vincent who had come with Yuffie earlier. She was insisting that he spent more time with his friends and he had no choice but to comply, seeing as she wasn't going to give up her case. Tifa had speculated as to why he was willing to listen to Yuffie and why Yuffie was so stubborn about him getting a life and she had come up with a theory that they liked each other. She had presented the theory to Cloud who had replied that she shouldn't have been jumping to conclusions to which Tifa had answered that it was woman's intuition and he would see she had been right.

"Really?" Cloud smiled too as he imagined Marlene's reaction to this bit of news. "Poor Denzel."

"My thoughts exactly," Tifa said and looked at the silent gunman. "Would you like another drink, Vincent?"

"No, thank you, Tifa. I'll just wait for Yuffie to come downstairs."

Tifa grinned at Cloud with an _I told you so_ expression. Cloud shrugged. He really wasn't that interested in whatever was going on between his team members. They were both adults and what they did with their lives was their bussiness and noone's else. And so the three people in the bar sat in silence as they waited for the ninja to come back from her quest of putting two children to bed.

----------------------------

Upstairs

"Yuffie?" Denzel gnawed at his cheek as he lied in his bed while Yuffie was tucking Marlene in.

"Yes, Denzel?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. At that moment, his world revolved around Yuffie's answer.

"Why do you ask?" Yuffie turned to regard the boy who blushed and pulled the cover up to his face.

"Just curious. I mean, you are pretty and cool and..." the boy trailed off and Marlene sat up, suspicion brewing in her mind.

"Good night, Yuffie," she said and then glared at Denzel. "Say good night to Yuffie, Denzel."

Something in her voice made Denzel do it without complaint.

"Good night, Yuffie."

Yuffie snorted. Marlene was jealous. It would be almost cute if she wasn't jealous of Yuffie. But Marlene didn't have to worry. She leaned closer to the small girl.

"Hey, don't worry Mar. He's not my type."

It was Marlene's turn to blush and Yuffie straightened up.

"Good night you two. And listen to Cloud and Tifa, right?"

She received two nods and she skipped out of the room, laughing to herself about the children's antics and forgetting about her shuriken she had left on the table in their room.

----------------------------

Back in the room

Marlene glared at Denzel for a moment longer and then spoke.

"She has a boyfriend."

"She does?" corners of Denzel's mouth turned down in frown. "Who?"

"Vincent, of course," Marlene said as if that was obvious.

"No way," Denzel protested. "They are just friends."

Marlene gave him a look she had picked up from Tifa and which was usually reserved for Cloud.

"They came together today."

"That's not proof enough."

"She calls him Vinnie and..." she raised one finger for emphasis. "...she gets away with it. No one else calls him that."

"But..." Denzel didn't manage to say more than that as Marlene continued to list off all of the reasons why Vincent could be and was Yuffie's boyfriend. She had heard Cloud and Tifa talking about it earlier and having good memory, she recited everything Tifa had said.

"They are always looking at each other when they think noone's watching them. He listens to what she says to him. She always goes looking for him when he disappears to brood **and** she always brings him back. He always comes when she is here. They spent all night sitting outside together after the big fight with Bahamut and Sephiroth. And they look good together."

"What do you mean, _look good together_?" Denzel had to admit some of the things were true. He had seen them that night Marlene had mentioned. Yuffie had been leaning against Vincent and there had been that aura around them... Like around Cloud and Tifa...

"They... fit together. Their differences compliment the other. Oh," Marlene grumbled. "Tifa explained it much better."

"Tifa knows too?" That was bad news for Denzel. Tifa was usually right and if she thought Yuffie and Vincent liked each other, then Denzel didn't have a chance.

"Mhm," Marlene nodded. She lied down and covered herself again. "Go to sleep Denzel. We've got school tommorrow."

Denzel pulled the covers over himself, too and tried to fall asleep. Neither of them noticed the small figure hovering in the doorway. Yuffie had realized she had left her shuriken behind half-way down the stairs and so she had gone back but upon hearing _boyfriend_ she had stopped just outside the room to eavesdrop. She had to press one hand against her mouth to muffle her gasp as she found out just what exactly the kids were talking about. Tifa was so dead. Yuffie sneaked inside, grateful that both children had their eyes closed. She picked up her shuriken and then hurried downstairs, careful not to make any noise.

She entered the bar at full speed and vaulted over the counter to face Tifa.

"Could we talk for a moment?"

"Sure Yuffie. Kids are asleep?"

"Yes, even though they talk a lot more than is healthy."

Something in Yufie's tone made Tifa pause.

"Yuffie?"

The above-mentioned ninja dragged the bartender into a back room and then glared at her.

"Tifa? Could you tell me why Marlene thinks Vinnie and I are an item?"

"What?" Tifa choked out.

"Marlene had this speech about how Vinnie and I are good for each other and _fit together_ and that **you **had explained it better. Well, can you explain it again?"

Tifa expelled a long breath. She didn't expect kids would have listened.

"Umm, Yuffie," she started, quite embarassed. "I was just thinking aloud. It is unusual for you and Vincent to spend so much time together and I kinda thought that it might be because you two, you know, like each other."

"Oh," was all Yuffie said. Then she smirked. "Let's hear it again from you. I'm curious. Marlene got up to _fitting each other_ part. There was something about the two of us complimenting the other."

"You really do, in case you haven't noticed. You are like two halves of one piece. Not complete until put together. You are the light, Vincent's the dark. Together..."

"You've read too many romances for your own good, Teef."

"Maybe. But do you want me to finish?" Yuffie nodded. "You are the only one who can bring him out of his shell and he is the only one who stands any chance of calming you down. You don't contradict the other, you balance each other out."

Yuffie looked at her boots for a moment and then she looked up with a smile.

"There's one more reason. Have you ever been kissed by him?" Tifa was rendered speechless but Yuffie carried on as if nothing happened. "Because he really knows his stuff in this area," she nodded for emphasis. "And one more thing. Whatever goes on between me and Vinnie is our bussiness as we have decided to keep it quiet for now. 'Kay?"

Yuffie left Tifa standing there, walked out to the bar and took Vincent's arm.

"Let's go Vinnie. It was good to see you again Spikey, Teef," she waved at her still dazed friend. "And tell Marlene eavesdropping is bad habit."

"Goodbye, Cloud, Tifa," Vincent said before Yuffie and him disappeared out the door. Cloud noticed that Tifa stood still next to bar counter but as he moved towards her, she sprinted to the window and pulled away the curtain to peer out.

Yuffie and Vincent stood in front of the Seventh Heaven and Yuffie was saying something. She then stood on her tiptoes and Vincent bent his head and... Tifa's eyes bulged. She must have made some sound because Cloud was next to her in a second.

"You all right, Tifa?"

She just pointed out the window, unable to speak. Cloud took a look himself and then looked at Tifa.

"Are they..." he gestured in a direction of window.

"Mhm. Seems I was right."

"Woman's intuition, huh? Ouch!" Tifa hit him in the arm and Cloud was reminded once again that Tifa's fists were not to be underestimated. "Okay, no jokes. Get it."

Tifa nodded to herself and then resolutely turned away from the window.

"Let's give them some privacy."

THE END

A.N.: Well, this was definitely different than my other fics, I admit. I can't write fluff if my life depended on it and I know Vinnie and Yuffie were somewhat... in the background, but hey, they were together at least. And I have really seen AC more times than's healthy for my sanity but Vincent is so... Vincent in there. Well, I end now. Next fic it's back to serious stuff. It works for me better, it seems.


	5. Letter

Theme at 30nights: #12 Your love is suffocating me

Disclaimer/claimer: Squarenix owns these great characters. I own only my depressed mind that is coming up with such scenarios as this one.

Not a happy one. Vincent's leaving Yuffie behind. AC and DoC didn't happen. You will want to kill me for sure after reading this fic.

---------------------------------------

The pen is slowly tracing inky lines across the paper. There is a certain heaviness to its movement. It can't stem from the hand that leads it. The hand is elegant, with long and graceful fingers which hold the writing instrument lightly, leading it with a skill. The hand is at ease. Mind of the writer is not. He pauses often to glance at a bed with now only a single occupant lying in it. Young woman is sleeping soundly, not knowing of the pain the man at the table is feling.

_Dearest Yuffie,  
How hypocritical to start a letter such as this with an endearment but I cannot think of any fitting way to convey, that inspite of content of this message, my feelings haven't changed. I still love you and it makes this much harder, though for the sake of us both it has to be this way._

He pauses when she turns in her sleep, afraid she will wake up. She doesn't. He should know she got used to sleeping more soundly than before ever since they started to live together.

_You gave me more than anyone else I have ever met. First it was your smile and ever cheerful, if at times annoying, attitude. Even in the days before Meteor, with the fate of world being put into hands of eight mismatched beings you kept that spark of hope in you. I think that was what picked my interest._

She sighs as she dreams and his gaze is once again drawn to her. He studies her soft face, relaxed and with a small smile playing around her lips. He averts his eyes lest he is tempted to stay.

_You were so different from every woman I have met. So brazen, carefree and at times immature. Yet, soon I realized it was just one facet of a complicated and beautiful person. You risked your life for the Planet, not caring that your whole life was just beginning and could easily be severed in the darkness of the Northern Crater. And when we parted ways, it was you I was going to miss the most. I should have known better._

He rubs his eyes and is surprised when his hand comes away wet. Tears. He hasn't cried in years. He has never had anything worth crying for, until now. It has to be done, he reminds himself as he picks up the pen again.

_You found me two years later, literally hunting me down, insisting I came to your coming-of-age ceremony. You said something then which shook me to my core and caused this strange warmth to appear in my heart. You said: "It wouldn't be right without you there." So I complied, both your request and my heart. And you were truly beautiful that night, in your ceremonial kimono and a smile which appeared everytime you looked at me. I had an epiphany that night as I watched you dancing in front of pagoda. I was in love with you. It came unexpectedly, I didn't mean it to happen and yet, the surge of happiness I felt at the thought was undeniable. I told you the very same night and you repeated those words, claiming to have those feelings ever since we met and you asked me to stay with you. That was a year ago._

The woman rolls on the bed, her hand reaching for him unconsciously. A frown passes her face as she searches for her companion but then the dream claims her and she curls into a little ball of warmth and the man desperately yearns to tear the paper to shreds, take her into his arms and hold her until the world ends. But he catches a sight of his left arm and his resolve strengthen.

_In that year you have given me more of your smiles and in addition your heart and your innocence. I do not doubt you love me, so please, do not doubt that I love you, too. Sadly, it isn't enough and that's why I must do this. I am a monster. I hoped that being with you would change the fact, that if I was capable of feeling such a powerful emotion, than I could leave the past behind. I've been lying to myself and subsequently to you. Love isn't almighty power, miraculously changing monsters into humans. There is a gap between us that will never disappear. We crossed it but the bridge we used is getting weaker with each tresspassing and once it falls down it will destroy you. I can't allow that so I have to leave cowardly under the cover of night because I lack the courage to face you. I'm afraid that my traitorous heart will make me stay if I look into your eyes one more time._

His hand is moving quicker now as he approaches the end of the letter. There isn't much left to say.

_You have always seen in me more than I could ever dream to be. Your love came without conditions and maybe that was the problem. You never asked me to change. You loved me as I was. You loved this monster and though the monster loved you back, it wasn't enough to save it. I am beyond salvation, Yuffie and I won't drag you down with me. So this is goodbye. Thank you for this last year, for a dream I could live for a short time. I love you and I am sorry.  
_

_Vincent_

He signs the letter, folds it and puts into an envelope. He leaves it at his pillow so she sees it in the morning when she wakes up. Then he picks up his weapons and pack, slides shoji door aside and leaves. He doesn't look back.

THE END

AN: (pulls out Materia and casts Barrier around herself) Now that I'm safe, hear me out. There is a sequel, in fact, there are two sequels to this. They should be up before Easter. So wait with threats of murdering me.


	6. Rain

Sequel to Letter. I managed to put it up a day sooner. Theme at 30nights: #19 Crying all night for you

Disclaimer/claimer: They belong to Squarenix and sadly, it isn't me.

----------------------------------------------------------

I never cry in front of people. It would be a mistake to show them I have any weakness. People don't want to see that in their leaders, therefore I don't cry when there is a possibility someone could see me. Tifa once asked how I managed that. I smiled mirthlessly and replied that I cried in the night when I was alone. And it has been three years since I've been spending all my nights with only my misery and memories for company. Three years. That's thirty-six months or one hundred and fifty-six weeks or one thousand and ninety-five days or... but it doesn't matter how long it has been. The only thing that matters is that **he** has been gone for that long.

The morning three years ago, when I woke up in an empty bed with only a letter left to answer my questions, is forever marked as a day when my heart shattered to pieces, never to be mended again. I screamed, I raged, I wept, I curled and wished to die. But in the end, I plastered smile that looked fake even to me on my face and walked out, head held higher than ever before. And I went through my day as if nothing had happened and inside I was dying. When I was asked, where he was, I replied (remarkably calm if you realize that my first instinct was to kill the person who asked and then ran to my house crying) that he had left. Nothing else.

Of course, once Tifa found out, she insisted that I needed to talk about it. I think it was the only time I lost my temper with her. It wasn't nice. I used a lot of words I had learned from Cid. _Yes, #$ it all, I am #$ hurt. Yes, my #$ heart was broken by man whom I gave #$ everything. Yes, I am only #$ nineteen. But #$ damnit, I **don't** want to talk about it, so could you stop asking?_ Tifa left me alone afterwards, not even angry with me, Leviathan bless her.

I have become only a shadow of what I once was. Everyone noticed. Noone said anything. For that I am thankful. The others have visited me few times and I almost couldn't stand their pitying glances they were giving me when they thought I wasn't looking. Tifa was the worst of them but I didn't blame her. It's how she is, worrying about others. She offered to find Vincent for me but I declined. It wouldn't help if she dragged him to me (and I know she would do it). He has to come back of his own will and I'm afraid he never will.

Someone once said you can't die of broken heart. That someone never loved. I am dying bit by bit every day, every night he is gone. There is nothing to save me now. It is becoming too much to carry on. Maybe I should end it myself but I chase such thoughts away as soon as they appear. I don't know why but it seems like a cowardice. And I have never been a coward.

So instead I cry. I cry every night. Tears are helping me a little. I pull out his letter which is creased and wrinkled and slightly torn at edges. I go through every word and wish I could hate him for causing me this pain but I can't. Not when I know how much it had to hurt him, too. Not when I see the slightly smudged ink and know he shed tears while writing this.

_I can't hate you Vincent._

He left because he thought he had to protect me from himself. He never realized that in doing so, he condemned me to slowly wither away. I always thought I would go with a bang, not that I would fade like a flower that bloomed too soon and got frosted by returning winter.

**I am a monster... I am beyond salvation, Yuffie and I won't drag you down with me.**

_You were wrong Vincent. You wouldn't drag me down if you stayed. You have done it when you left._

I start crying, my tears roll down my cheeks and drip from my chin. They are like raindrops vaporized from oceanwater, salty as some of them stray from their course and touch my lips, reminiscent of his gentle touch. The rest of them land at the paper he has left behind and soak into it, mingling with the tears he cried, merging with them just like me and him used to merge together not only in bodies but in souls as well. Memories, cursed and cherished at the same time, appear from where I put them away during the day. And I lie on the bed which is always cold and empty without him and I weep my pain into a pillow until there are no tears left and I fall asleep only to wake up to the same harsh reality as before. Reality, where tears shed on the following night are all I have left. Them and a small flicker of hope he would be there in the morning.

THE END

AN: Once again short and depressing. What can I say? There will be another fic in few days to conclude this tragic miniseries.


	7. Waking Up

Theme at 30nights: #20 Never leave me again

Disclaimer/claimer: They belong to Squarenix and to each other. I'm merely writing about them and playing with their emotions.

Sequel to Letter and Rain. Conclusion. Longer than previous two. This is for Sorceress Fujin and Kat-the-ff7-addict. Hope you'll like how I ended this.

----------------------------------------------

Tifa Lockhart was known to be a very determined person. She was also known to care for her friends a great deal and always willing to help them, sometimes even against their wishes. And this brought her to ruins of Midgar in search of one man - Vincent Valentine. It took her some time to pinpoint his location as it had been three years since he had disappeared but there were rumours about a strange man who was helping unfortunate travellers who became lost in the ruins of a once great city and whose description matched Vincent's. She was accompanied by Cid who insisted that _when we manage to beat some #$ sense into that dumbskull of his_ they would need a quick transport back to Wutai. So here they were, wandering through the ruins and trying to find some clue to Vincent's whereabouts. Tifa stretched her arms above her head.

"You think we'll find him today?"

Cid looked around and moved his cigarette to other corner of his mouth.

"I hope Teefs. I don't want to camp out in this #$ wasteland."

"Neither do I," she agreed wholeheartedly when they heard a scream. Without looking at each other they broke into a run in the direction the scream came from. They rounded a corner of a collapsed building and could see a group of three people huddling together. They couldn't see what had them so frightened when a shot (an achingly familiar sound) rang out. Something screeched, there was another shot and then only silence. A tall man walked out from behind another corner, red cape billowing behind him. He spoke softly with the people he had saved and showed them a path which they quickly took. He then looked up, catching sight of Cid and Tifa. Both parties froze.

"I guess," Tifa started, "that we found him," she took few steps towards Vincent who was still standing in the same spot. "Hello, Vincent. Long time no see, huh?"

"Tifa," he acknowledged her. "Cid. What are you doing here?"

"We came to found you."

"Why?"

"Yuffie-"

He interrupted her with a quick move of his hand.

"Did she send you?"

Tifa cursed his long hair. They obscured his eyes even more than before and his voice... it was... she couldn't properly described it, just knew it frightened her. It was too hollow, too emotionless.

"No. In fact, she told me not to do it."

"You are going against her wishes?"

"Hey," Cid, who until then had kept silent, stepped in. "Someone has to, for her own good. Brat's not thinking clearly since you left her. #$er," he added for good measure. It didn't phase Vincent in the slightest.

"I explained my reasons to her. I realize she might have been a little upset-"

He never finished as Tifa snapped. She swung her right arm and hit him hard. The power of the blow send him flying backwards and even Cid took a step back from the enraged woman.

"You bastard!" she screeched. "Little upset? I'll show you upset! I thought you cared for her! Your departure's killing her! She doesn't laugh anymore. She is always this serious and empty shell of her previous self. But you don't care, do you?"

Vincent slowly sat up, gingerly touching his jaw. Had he been a normal man, he would have a nice fracture to nurse. This way, he'd have only a painful bruise. But her words hurt him more than the strike. He cared too much and that's why he left. She didn't understand.

"You don't understand," he spoke in a low voice. "I do care about her and I can't risk that she'll be tainted by my presence."

Tifa actually rolled her eyes at his stupidity. He thought he was noble and self-sacrifying in staying away from Yuffie. _Damn, his jaw is like a steel,_ she rubbed her stinging knuckles.

"Have you ever thought about what was her opinion on the matter?"

Cid stood a little to the side. Tifa had calmed down but better to be safe than sorry. And besides, this talking stuff wasn't his strong side.

"She was blinded by her feelings for me. She didn't realize the dangers I possess. I don't want her to end up like-"

"Like Lucrecia?" Tifa finished with a sneer. "Funny, how it's the exact same thing you're doing to her. Vincent, look at me."

He did and Tifa almost recoiled from what she saw. His red eyes were dull and empty, just like Yuffie's. _Oh, god. This is as hard for him as for Yuffie. He's hurting, too._

"I know you think what you did was for best but you haven't seen her. Yuffie has changed. For worse. She is slowly withering away. She doesn't care about who or what you are or think you are. She loves you. It's not fair that you both are miserable when all you have to do is come back to her."

"I can't endanger her," he whispered but there was no real conviction behind his words. If what Tifa had said had been true, Yuffie had been suffering for three years. Because of him. His intentions were to spare her pain but he succeded in doing the exact opposite. Both Cid and Tifa heard the tremor in his voice. Cid coughed and stomped on the burn out cigarette.

"Save the noble crap Valentine and get your ass back to the brat!" he offered his piece of advice. "I've got an airship outside. You can be with her in few hours."

"I-"

"We all know you want to. #$, it's what she wants, too. So stop being a jerk and for once in your #$ life forget about that atonement shit and do something for yourself."

Vincent stood up without a word and turned his back on them. When he started to walk away, Tifa grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He leveled his gaze on her until she released him and only after that he replied.

"To get my things."

-----------------------------------------------

They landed near Wutai at Vincent's request. It was already late in the night and he didn't want the noisy airship to wake up people there. He kept silent for most of the ride and both Tifa and Cid gave him his space. There was a lot on his mind. He hadn't thought he would ever set a foot upon Wutainese ground again just as he hadn't thought he would see Yuffie again. He still didn't know why he was coming back. He just knew that when Tifa had told him Yuffie had been hurting, he had been filled with a desire to rush to her and make it stop. He loved her, there was no denying it and gods damn him, he wasn't going to leave her again. He had barely managed to find the strength the first time and three years without her had undermined his will.

He didn't look back as the Highwind ascended into sky. Instead he quickly set off towards what used to be their house. He was walking swiftly and yet it seemed to him that he was so slow. It had been three years. Three years of mutual pain that could have been avoided if only he had believed in himself like she had believed in him.

The house was quiet and dark but he heard noises coming from their - her - bedroom. He recognized them as a sobbing. He silently slid the door aside, painfully reminded of his departure three years ago. He stopped there like he was struck by Bolt3 when he took in the room and its occupant. A small figure of the woman he never forgot laid on the bed, her shoulders heaving as she cried. He dropped his bag and without thinking he went to the bed, kneeling on it and gathering Yuffie into his arms.

Yuffie startled as someone she hadn't heard enter the room pulled her close. Her first instinct was to strike out but there was something so very familiar about the way this unknown person held her and she felt so weak and tired, that she pressed herself closer, letting an illusion take hold of her mind.

"I miss you so much, Vincent," she whispered into the chest of the one who was holding her, not caring who it was as long as they kept reminding her of Vincent. The arms tightened around her and she felt something brush her face. She opened her eyes to see a strand of black hair dangling close to her cheek. She slowly reached out to touch it.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. I am so very sorry," the words were soft against her ear and she stiffened, recognizing the voice immediately, yet still not daring to hope, thinking it some cruel stunt her subconsciousness pulled on her. She lifted her eyes to meet his red ones and simply gazed into them. They were tired and sad, full of remorse and glistening with tears.

"Vincent? Are you real?"

"Yes, I am."

She cried out and threw her arms around him, her mouth clumsily searching his. And when she found it, it was like those three years had never happened. His lips were just like she remembered them, soft and warm and his and hers. They crashed together, desperately trying to confirm the other was there, not just a dream conjured up by hopeless wishes. Vincent shifted so Yuffie was sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, arms looped around his neck, hands tangled in his hair. She was thinner than he had remembered and a sense of guilt washed over him as he guessed the reason so he kissed her more firmly, trying to drown out the voices that kept telling him he didn't deserve her. He knew he didn't but she still wanted him and he was going to keep her from suffering more.

"Vincent," she was out of breath and crying but she was smiling, as well. Smiling at him. "You're really here. I kept hoping but I didn't want to hang up on it and I missed you so much and I dreamt about this but this isn't dream, is it?"

"No, Yuffie," he caressed her cheek. "This is real. I'm with you and I am going to stay."

"How could you even leave?" she was back to tears.

"I was an idiot who thought he was doing it for your good," he replied as she buried her head in his chest. A half-sob, half-giggle escaped from her.

"You were, weren't you?"

"I regretted it every moment I was gone but I didn't know how badly you took it."

"How did you find out?" she looked back at him.

"Tifa," Vincent unconsciously rubbed his jaw. It was still somewhat tender. "She was very... persuasive."

Yuffie eyed him for a moment and then touched his face. He tried not to wince.

"She beat the crap out of you, hmm?"

"She knocked me down so I would listen to her."

"That's why you returned?" she turned away from him. If he came back only because Tifa made him to...

"No," he grasped her chin and brought her face closer to his. "I came back because I realized how much my decision hurt both of us. I missed you, Yuffie. I missed you so much it was like a wound that didn't want to heal."

"Like a part of you was ripped away," she said silently. "Like there was no reason to smile anymore, no reason to get up in the morning, no reason to live. Like the life has become a habit you want to get rid of but you don't know how. You eat and breathe and sleep and continue to function but deep inside you're already dead because the thing that kept you alive is gone and you have this horrible suspicion it will never come back."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that. I've known it all that time, known your reasons even though I never understood them," Yuffie reached behind to take something from the bed. It was a sheet of paper. "I memorized it long ago but I kept it nonetheless. It was a reminder that you still loved me," she held his letter up and then methodically started to tear it into pieces. "But you won't leave me again so I don't need it anymore."

"You never should need it in the first place," he took her hands. "Can you forgive me for hurting you?"

"Do you promise to never leave me again?"

"Yes, I do."

She leaned up and kissed him again, slowly melting against him as he laid her back on the bed and they proceeded to rediscover each other, slowly and carefully, desperately and quickly, lovingly and gently. They knew they had a long way ahead, that the wounds they had suffered wouldn't heal overnight but this night was a start. And as long as they woke up with each other, they were going to make it.

THE END

AN: There you are. They are together again. When I think back to how Letter was supposed to be only one-shot, well, self-preservation comes first ;). And I really like how this last fic turned out. It was probably mushy but who cares? Anyway, I won't be posting anything during Easter, though I'll be busily typing so expect updates after the holiday. And I've got a new obsession called Aurikku. It's frightening how much Auron and Rikku remind me of Vincent and Yuffie :shudder: and I'm writing a short drabble with both these couples, not to mention a really long AU fic about Turks and AVALANCHE. So watch out for them.


	8. Understanding

Theme at 30nights: #40 It's just a nightmare

Disclaimer: They belong to SquareSoft/Enix no matter how much I want it to be otherwise.

My favourite piece so far.

---------------------------------------

It all started few weeks before their final confrontation with Sephiroth. Meteor loomed in the sky, silent and always there, no matter where you were on the face of the Planet, his presence dominating minds of all living beings, a constant clock of death as precious seconds ticked away. It was all anyone could focus on. Meteor and the destruction it was to bring. The only spark of hope people had lied in AVALANCHE. They had defeated WEAPONs and were intent on stopping Sephiroth, the one who had summoned the space rock. If anyone could manage it, it was them and they were well aware of the responsibility they had. Although, not all of them dealt with the fact well.

Yuffie Kisaragi was the only one keeping a well of optimism in her. She kept joking around, nicking materia and then giving it back with a laughter, making bad jokes and all around be a nuisance and a brat. Something everyone needed. She didn't seem to be phased by Meteor in the slightest and somehow it helped the others to deal. What nobody knew was that it all was just a facade, carefully constructed to hide how scared and hopeless Yuffie felt. At first it was a defense mechanism - pretend it isn't there and it might go away - but once she realized how everyone came to depend on her to be a distraction, she immersed herself in the pretension. It helped a little, she was able to fool even herself, if only during the day.

At night she was dreaming. Ugly dreams, bad dreams, nightmares. In those frighteningly real images, AVALANCHE was too late to get to Sephiroth and all they could do was to watch the Meteor as it plummeted towards them, wiping them out like an insignificant insects, Sephiroth's laughter echoing in the background like a nightmarish soundtrack to their deaths. She always woke up in cold sweat, her sheets tangled around her legs and her eyes stinging with tears of shame at their failure. And the closer the date of their confrontation, the more intense her dreams.

One night she woke up to see a concerned face of Vincent Valentine hovering above her. As he explained, he had heard her cries while walking by and so he checked on her. She spilled the beans to him. Everything about her bad dreams, her fears, her pretense of being unafraid to make others feel better. And being in an emotional stress - or so she said to herself later on - was the reason why she asked him to stay and hold her hand while she went back to sleep. It was an innocent request, she needed someone to be there for her, to feel that she was not alone. And he complied and sat with her through the course of the night and she had no nightmares.

He knew why he abided to her. She stroke a familiar chord within him. Nightmares were old friends of his, haunting his sleep, dragging up images of his past he'd rather forget. He was used to face them alone in the night for who would be willing to spend time with him? So he took that night as a gift and drifted off to dreamless sleep, awkwardly bent in a chair next to her bed, not once releasing her hand. And he thought it would end there.

He was caught off-guard when she came to him next night, stammering out her plea to stay with him again. She didn't want nightmares to come back and he was once again struck by her eyes, well-known fear of being left alone at mercy of one's deepest worries mirroring in them. He silently stepped aside, letting her in. They curled on the bed together and she settled into his embrace, falling asleep almost immediately.

It started their routine for the rest of the journey. She always sneaked into his room in the evening, leaving again in the morning. The secrecy seemed unnecessary as they weren't doing anything **inapropriate**, yet they both knew others wouldn't understand because only the two of them could. They were alike in that regard. Unlike others, who let their fears show during the day, Vincent and Yuffie locked their pains away and the suppressed emotions reaped their revenge when the two people were at their most vulnerable in the embrace of sleep. However, they found a way to stop the nightmares and it was to share them. That was why they continued to spend every night holding each other. It kept bad dreams at bay and gave them some peace because if one of them was to wake up with a cry, the other would be there to soothe the fears with his or her mere presence and knowledge someone understood. In the end it was all about understanding for both of them.

And it was this need to hold on to that feeling of contentment, the feeling of having someone close who knew your most inner thoughts and who could chase away your bad dreams, that led Yuffie to ask Vincent to come with her to Wutai. She reasoned that she still had nightmares and it was true. Instead of being late to stop Sephiroth, she now dreamed of watching him slaughter her friends before turning on her and slicing her with his sword. As for Vincent, he still had his past which was source of too many painful memories turned nightmares. Their symbiotic relationship of guarding each other's sleep, which was formed during those long nights aboard Highwind, thrived. They became best friends and Vincent followed her to Wutai.

Godo, of course, threw a fit once he found out his barely seventeen years old daughter planned on living with a man eleven years her senior (Yuffie conveniently left out the thirty-years-in-a-coffin fact when she informed her dear ol' dad about her decision) in one house but Yuffie stood her ground. She didn't scream, she didn't rage, she just calmly announced her intentions and then weathered out the consequent storm. Maybe her way of dealing with it convinced Godo. Maybe not. But he relented, though grudgingly and with many complaints. All that mattered was that he did give his, for lack of better word, blessing and didn't kick her out of her country.

And so Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi started to live together. They talk, they train, they eat and at night, they sleep together, in the literal sense of the word, sharing a bed and an embrace but never crossing the line to lovers. They don't want to lose what they have found with each other because in a way, the spiritual union of understanding is more precious to them than physical bond of a man and a woman.

They never talk about changes that occured without them noticing. When she wakes up with tears streaming down her face, he just pulls her close and holds her, assuming she had to witness a death of a friend as a helpless observer. That's her greatest fear, he thinks. Not to be able to help the people she cares about. The truth, of course, is elsewhere. Nowadays, she dreams about him. In those dreams he leaves her behind, alone and frightened. He decides he doesn't need her anymore to help him ease his pains. That's what she is afraid of the most. That one day, he tells her their time together came to an end.

Other nights, it is her who holds his trembling body. He doesn't cry, not Vincent Valentine. He just opens his eyes, trying to calm the tremors that seized him as an aftereffect of his dream. She lets him bury his head under her chin, both of his arms tightly wound around her, she is his anchor in the world, while she runs her hand through his hair in slow, soothing motions. She thinks she knows what haunts his sleep. Memories of underground labs and sick and twisted scientists doing horrible things to him just because he wanted to help a woman he had once loved. And the four alien entities living in him might have their claws in the mess as well.

Just like him, she is wrong. He has come to terms with what happened to him thirty years ago, mostly thanks to the small girl laying next to him. No, the thing he fears most is almost identical to the one she worries about. It always starts the same. She comes and announces she met someone and _Vincent, I'm so happy and I love him but you and me can't live together any longer, you know? It would look strange now that I'm with him_. And he nods and agrees _Of course, Yuffie. You are right_ and inside he is screaming and raging and wants to kill that person but he doesn't and he disappears from her life, the life he no longer has a place in.

They think they understand each other better than anyone. Maybe they do. Their strange relationship still works despite of what the others may think about it. However, it stopped being about an understanding a long time ago. Because understanding is often just the first step on a long journey and without knowing, they have already travelled the path, leaving that first step far behind.

Understanding leads to friendship in hundreds of steps.

Friendship leads to love in thousands of them.

Vincent and Yuffie have taken millions.

THE END

AN: So, did you like it? I don't know why, but something about this fic just...strikes me... in a good sense. And I have no idea where it came from. Anyway, I'm currently splitting my time between writing, revising for exams (end of semester at uni really sucks) and searching internet for Aurikku's (go and read Soldier of Spira by rr1963, it's awesome) so I doubt I'll be able to pull two posts a week as I hoped I would, but once a week seems real to me. See you in a week...


	9. Robbing the Thief

Theme at 30nights: #6 Stolen Heart

Disclaimer/claimer: They belong to SquareSoft/Enix no matter how much I want it to be otherwise.

* * *

I am a thief. Quite a good one if I say so myself. Of course, sometimes it can get me into a lot of trouble but who doesn't get into it? Right? Anyway, once I stole materia from AVALANCHE who were my friends. I felt sorry for them but... Wutai came first for me. It still does though I have found other methods of obtaining materia it needs. And they forgave me and I helped them to save the world. But it's an old story. One that you certainly know and I have moved on since then to higher goals. So you may ask, what am I doing right now? Well, I am in trouble. A lot of trouble. An I-had-a-stupid-idea-and-pissed-off-Vincent kind of trouble. Uhm. THAT kind of trouble.

And to think it started out as an innocent joke.

I fought it, honestly. Full out nails-clawing-teeth-biting-legs-kicking fight with all of my power. I called forth reinforcements, included special equipment, even went as far as to ask Tifa for help... And all in vain. I was defeated before I could retaliate against the enemy and bring him down in glorious show of skill and level-headedness on my part. And I put all blame for last few sentences on my father and his insistence I study military tactics to become a better leader. It messed up with my head, seriously.

I really fought it.

I lost.

Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, the best Materia Hunter to ever live, beaten by a simple crush.

Garrrh. And on HIM of all possible people I could have fallen for. Doesn't that just put the crown on it? Yes, laugh all you want. Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai and one very sexy girl is in love with Vincent Valentine, the great Mr. Dark and Moody himself. Don't you feel sometimes that life is too cruel? I did save this frigging planet and this is thanks I got? Well, I won't bother next time.

I was in a predicament once I realized the fact. I didn't want to have a crush on him. So I did the natural thing and fought it. I have already mentioned how that ended. After that, stage two: denial. _Vincent? Oh, he's a friend. You know, the silent-doesn't-talk-much kind of friend whom I see occasionaly. No, really. He's just a friend and... Stop laughing Tifa, damnit, he's a friend! Do you hear me, Tifa? Do you hear me? HE'S JUST A FRIEND! And no, I'm not denying it and what do you mean I told you otherwise? I was delirious that time. Yeah, I ran high fever and was talking nonsense. That's it. Yes, that's what I want to believe._

Denial worked for a week, not more. Sneaky Tifa always managed to turn a conversation to the subject of Mr. Valentine and I capitulated once more. _Okay, I like him_ I admitted to myself. And to Tifa who coaxed the admission out of me. But what could I do about it? It's not like he even knew I existed. Strictly speaking, he did. It is kinda hard not to notice me with my loud mouth and a penchant for annoying everyone in the perimeter of, say, twenty meters. So he knew I existed but he didn't know how I felt about him and I doubt he'd feel the same even if he did. Time for stage three: acceptance of the feeling and dwindling down its importance.

_It's just a little crush, la la la..._

You know, it's unfair. Here I am, trying to come to terms with my feelings for him, while he is holed up in that gross mansion of his in that spooky Nibbelheim. It's definitely not fair. He should suffer too, my wrath at least, to let him know I'm not happy about liking him when he doesn't reciprocitate. And it was this line of reasoning that got me into my current trouble. What kind of trouble you ask? I didn't tell you? Oopsies.

It's close to midnight and I'm trying to put as much distance between me and Nibbelheim (and subsequently Vincent) as I can. It was a stupid idea but I'm a teenager. I'm allowed to have them, aren't I? It was supposed to be easy. I sneak into the mansion, find Vincent's materia and get out before he knows I was there. Then, few days (weeks, yeah, he deserves to be parted from his materia for weeks) later, I come back and _He-he, Vincent, didn't you lose your materia recently? Lookie, I have it. Funny, huh? You should be more careful about where you put it._ It would, hopefully, pass as a not so funny joke and help me to soften the pain of my rejected crush. I don't have to say it didn't go that easy.

I got into the mansion and I found his materia. In the basement! Next to the coffin! Can you say EWW? So I crept closer, all ninja-like and stealthy and reached out and - something moved in the corner! I grabbed the materia without thinking and bolted out of there like I was chased by demons from hell. And if Vincent saw me stealing the materia, then I probably was.

I am on the run. I haven't noticed anyone close and maybe, just maybe, I overreacted down there. It's not that I'm afraid of Vincent. I know he wouldn't hurt me. It's more like, if he caught me down there, he used to sleep there, maybe still does, it was like his bedroom. And how would you feel, being caught in a bedroom of a guy you have a crush on? Embarassing and awkward because I know if he found me there and asked me what I was doing, I would stutter and say something idiotic and totally, absolutely, completely lose any chance of him having a regard for me as something more than a walking, five-feet-two, bright-colored, dressed-in-green-and-brown annoyance.

There really isn't anyone trailing me. Figures, my imagination had to work overtime to pull that on me. I slow down and look around. I will camp here and move on in the morning. Even if Vincent finds the materia missing, he can't pursue me in the night, right? Right. I settle down and go around the usual routine of unpacking the bedroll, making sure Conformer is close at hand, eight mastered materia orbs nestled safely in their slots and generally preparing for few hours of undisturbed sleep if I'm lucky.

Crunch of a twig in a darkness. Damn, I'm not lucky tonight. I tighten my grip on the shuriken and am about to throw it when the oh-so-familiar voice sounds.

"That's me, Yuffie."

Vincent?

"Vincent?"

He emerges from the darkness, tall, imposing, red cloak and eyes and golden claw and everything and he takes my breath away and... How do I know what he looks like when I can't see him? Stupid crush! Be gone, I tell you! Go, go, go! You hear me?

"You have something that belongs to me," he says and my eyes kinda slide to the side where the materia I nicked from him is safely tucked away in a pouch.

"Do I?" yes, that's it, girl. Play dumb, maybe he leaves and... Yeah, yeah, self-deceiving doesn't work. "Heh, you're right Vinnie. I didn't mean it. It was a joke. I'd give it back, really."

He waits patiently as I bend down, retrieve the pouch and hands it to him. Please, don't let our fingers touch or brush or... Shit! His hand touches mine and I can't help but shiver a little and I'm sure I'm turning red. Get a grip! You're a ninja, for Leviathan's sake, not some awkward teenage girl with a crush of the size of Meteor. He's just Vinnie, not some godlike, so-devastatingly-handsome-it-should-be-a-crime man who is right now staring at you with his strange and mysterious eyes that have a colour of blood and is speaking to you. Speaking? Damn it, girl! Focus!

"...ight, Yuffie?"

"W-what?" I squeak and oh god, it's so embarassing and I have no idea why the ground isn't opening and swallowing me whole. Maybe if I use my Earth materia I can get the desired effect? Worth a try.

"Are you all right, Yuffie?" he repeats.

"Yeah, just peachy, never been better, don't worry, I'm totally all right."

Is it just me or have I overdone it? Nope, it isn't me, I have overdone it.

"I don't believe you."

The nerve of him! How does he dare to accuse me of lying? How would he like to have Conformer shoved up where it isn't comfy, huh?

"Because I stole from you? C'mon, Vinnie, I told you it was a joke."

"You are blushing," he can see me in the dark? Not fair! "And you shivered a moment ago. You aren't all right."

"Well," when he puts it like that. Damn Vincent Valentine and his perceptiveness! "I am tired," good excuse, girl. "I was about to go to sleep when you showed up, so now that you have your materia back, you can leave me to it. It was great to see you again, bye Vinnie."

He stands there and I can't see him at all but he can see me and I bet anything he is looking at me with his head slightly cocked to one side, thinking about what I just said and contemplating his next course of action. And he takes a step... forward, closer to me. Eep!

"Why did you steal my materia?"

"I told you, it was a-"

"Truth, Yuffie. It wasn't a joke."

"You call me a liar?" good, pretend to be angry with him. That will shut him up. He takes another step and I fight the instinct to step back because his closeness does funny things to me and why can't I affect him that much?

"Why are you nervous?" he sidesteps my question just like that.

"I'm not. And did you call me a liar?" perseverance is the key. Perseverance is the key. Perseverance... He's so close I can see his eyes glowing dimly in the darkness and I shiver again inspite of myself. Why does he do this to me?

"You're shivering again," Vincent notes. "The night isn't so cold even if your lack of attire can contribute to the feeling of cold. Do I make you nervous?"

No. No! NO!

"Yes."

NO! I didn't want to say that. I'm taking it back but... it's late for that, isn't it?

"Why?"

"The same reason I took the materia."

"And it is..." he coaxes me and I think _What the hell! What's the worst that could happen, anyway?_ Confession time.

"Life isn't fair and I wanted to..." this is hard and it will make me sound stupid and petty but I won't go back now. "I wanted to do something to you as a revenge because it's not fair that I am the only one miserable."

He just looks at me without saying anything and so I plunge ahead and say the most cheesy thing I have ever said but I don't care because it's the truth and he wanted me to tell him the truth so I'm going to.

"I have stolen from you because you stole something from me first. My heart," I snap my eyes shut. Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him.

"Look at me, Yuffie."

And I do. Pathetic, but I'm in love with him and he's standing close and I don't want to think about anything else but him and so I obey. He is gazing down on me and I don't see him laughing at me or anything. He understands and maybe... no, don't hope, it's foolish.

"I'm sorry," he says. Well, good thing I didn't hope so I'm not disappointed but then, what is that lump in my throat and stinging in my eyes? Wait, he continues. "I had no idea."

"Don't worry 'bout that Vinnie," I try to mask my hurt. "It's okay, really. I got your materia and it helped, it really, really did help," I'm trying to convince him as much as I'm trying to convince myself. "Things like this happen all the time, so don't lose your sleep over that."

I turn away from him so he won't see the tears that gather in my eyes. Don't you dare to cry. Not in front of him and not over him. I still feel his presence behind me. He doesn't move for some time. What is he waiting for? I told him it wasn't his fault. He should take the materia and get away before...

Oh. He steps closer and hugs me from behind. My subconsciousness betrays me (it will pay later when Vincent isn't hugging me, oh yes, it will) and I lean back. His chin rests atop of my head.

"You really like me?"

I nod.

"Why?"

That's... let me count... fourth time tonight he asked me that. He's awfully chatty, dontcha think?

"I dunno. I just do. It's hard to explain, it's a feeling, an emotion. You can't explain something like that."

"No, you can't," he agrees and he's still holding me! Take that! But why? It's a little nagging question and I decide that for now it doesn't matter. But then he releases me and I spin around to face him and his face is unreadable. "How did you find out you liked me?"

What kind of question is that? Are you enjoying this, Vincent? And why do you ask? But I'm going to answer. I have gone this far, I can go a little further.

"I... I was thinking about you a lot and when we met I found myself staring at you and... then it somehow clicked and I just knew," I shrug and attempt to smile. It's strange to discuss it with him but I don't mind, not really. "Why do you ask?" Hey, I can question him, too.

He shakes his head and then takes my hand and pulls me closer. What the...

"No reason in particular, little thief."

Huh? What is he talking about? Well, I get the thief part. I am a thief. Although, Vincent has never called me that. Cid and Barret yes, but not Vincent. What is going on here?

"I'm sorry about that materia. It was childish and stupid-"

"I didn't mean materia."

He didn't? Then what? Suddenly, it is like a lightbulb has been switched on in my head. Oh. My. God. It can't be. It's too good to be true. Inside my head I am jumping up and down in glee. He likes me too. He likes me too. He...

"Vincent, if you don't kiss me right now, I swear I'm-"

He cuts me off when he does exactly what I asked.

I am a thief. Quite a good one if I say so myself. Of course, sometimes it can get me into a lot of trouble. Other times it is quite rewarding. I stole materia from Vincent Valentine as the means of revenge. But it wasn't the only thing of his I had taken. I got his heart too just like he did get mine. And no one can persuade me now that revenge isn't sweet. It tastes like him.

THE END

AN: I'm going away this weekend because of Vampire LARP so I'm not sure if I get another fic out on Tuesday or Wednesday. Be patient, please.


	10. Wash Away the Poison

Theme at 30nights: #18 Listen to the music at night

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to SquarEnix and I have no profit from writing about them. The song used is Wash Away the Poison by Edguy.

I am very sorry for a long time between updates. Very short rant to explain: My brother spilled his tea over my notebook where ALL of my stories, both finished and in a process of being written, are stored, the keyboard was screwed up and I had to have it changed, I got depressed and ran head-first into a writer's block, then left for two weeks for a summer job and finally, LARPs have started which means I'm going to be away pretending to be banshee, succubus, mage or a thief half of the summer. But I promise to try to update more.

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi was born a princess. She was trained to be a ninja. She grew up to be a thief. She had a bright spirit, always celebrating her victories by jumping up and down and laughing. She was graceful in the battle, moving smoothly and efficiently, like a dancer, like she was listening to some music others couldn't hear. And he liked to watch her in combat. She was different then. She didn't fight. She danced. It was a dance with danger, dance of death and her moves were fluid and flawless when her weapon cut through monsters and she spinned away from retaliation. She danced in battles but never outside of them.

He realized it for the first time when they were in Junon, buying supplies. The inn they were staying in had a small bar and all of AVALANCHE gathered there in the evening. There was a band, playing popular songs and some people were moving to the music in a small space between the tables. They all laughed when Tifa dragged Cloud off to dance with her and Yuffie was the one to let out a piercing whistle when a slow song came and Cloud blushed, putting his arms around Tifa's waist. Vincent was sitting next to the young ninja and he noticed that her fingers were tapping the table in the sync with the rhythm. He half expected her to stand up and head to the dance floor but Yuffie never did. She just watched and there was a longing in her eyes, carefully disguised as she sipped from her glass.

He didn't think anything of it at first but as the time and their journey progressed, he started to notice little things, like her humming songs softly to herself during watches, how she sometimes skipped and twirled and then suddenly stopped as if caught doing something inappropriate. And she never danced. Not even after Sephiroth was finally gone and they threw an impromptu party aboard slightly beaten but still intact Highwind. Cid digged up some CDs and they put them on and Tifa danced with almost every man in the room. Yuffie, on the other hand, sat on the table and just watched. When Cloud asked her to dance, she declined, saying she was tired and that he should rather look after Tifa else she was going to elope with Red.

That had been a year ago and now all of AVALANCHE gathered again to celebrate the fact that Cid Highwind finally managed to accept the truth and asked Shera to marry him. Vincent had slipped out to get some fresh air and maybe some peace away from all the noise. He didn't think anyone else would be out there but there was. Yuffie was sitting on the railing, her legs swinging back and forth, head bowed and cocked to the side as she listened to the music from the inside. She didn't seem to notice his approach.

"Yuffie," he said to get her attention. The effect was immediate. She jerked and almost lost her balance and fell down. Almost. She managed to keep her perch and once she was safe she turned to glare at him.

"What did you scare me for?"

"I apologize. I merely wanted to alert you to my presence. You seemed to be deep in thoughts."

"Well, yeah. I was thinking about something."

Yuffie looked ahead again. She didn't eleaborate and Vincent didn't ask. They stayed in a silence like that for some time, Yuffie sitting on the railing and Vincent standing behind her. Finally, she spoke again.

"They seem to be having a good time, huh?"

"Yes."

"C'mon Vinnie," Yuffie sighed. "I'm trying to start a conversation with you but I need you to cooperate. That means using more words than 'yes' or 'no'."

"I am sorry. Old habits die hard."

"That's better. Now, let's start again. They seem to be having a good time, huh?"

"Yes, they do," he paused to gauge her reaction. As she opened her mouth to scold him again, he added. "But you don't. Why aren't you inside with the others, having fun, dancing?"

Yuffie looked away.

"I just don't feel like dancing at the moment."

"Ah," Vincent nodded to himself. Yuffie was waiting for him to say more but he didn't.

"All right, I can't dance. Happy now?"

"Yuffie," he shook his head. "I didn't want to look like I pried into your personal affairs. But you are wrong. You can dance. Anyone who moves in a battle like you is a capable dancer. Dance is just another type of combat. You strive to achieve different goals instead of incapacitating your opponent but footwork, coordination, balance are all there, just like in a real fight."

Yuffie couldn't help it. She gaped.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done to Vincent?"

That brought a half-smile to his face. Seeing that, Yuffie grinned too.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"You're impossible, Vincent," she told him. "But I'm glad you're keping me company."

A soft tune floated from inside to them and Yuffie tensed suddenly. The melody was played by the piano at first and a singer started to sing as other instruments joined in one by one.

_Here alone now I'm staring at the sea  
Behind the far horizon  
Is there a better place for me?_

A guitar picked up the rhythm.

_Afraid to drown, afraid to dive  
Scared by fears and the hot sunlight, yeah_

Drums took up the lead for a moment with the guitars in the background as the voice of the singer started on a chorus, the drums accentuating his words perfectly.

_And I dance in the rain, dive in the pool of life  
Wash away the poison  
And I dance through this pain, my body in a starless night  
To wash away the poison from my soul, turn it to gold_

It was a beautiful song, not too slow but not too fast either and the lyrics had a bittersweet feeling of longing in them, yet there was also hope. Vincent glanced at Yuffie and was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Between the devil and the deep sea  
I don't know how to carry on  
I only feel that inner force that's pushing me along_

The tides of life bring clarity for my tumbling mind  
I'll dive to see, set me free

And I dance in the rain, dive in the pool of life  
Wash away the poison  
And I dance through this pain, my body in a starless night  
To wash away the poison from my soul, turn it to gold

When the guitar solo started, Vincent reached to Yuffie but she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Let it finish," she whispered. He nodded and listened as the chorus was repeated until it faded into nothingness with the last 'wash away the poison from my soul'. Yuffie took a deep breath to try to compose herself.

"I haven't heard it in more than ten years. You must think I'm stupid, breaking down over a song like this."

"No, I don't think that. It probably brought up some memories you'd rather forget, am I right?"

"No," Yuffie said. "I don't want to forget. I just don't want to remember."

She leaned backwards on the railing, somehow keeping her balance even in that precarious position.

"You wanna hear a story?" she asked, looking at him.

"You don't have to," Vincent replied. "I'm not asking."

"But could you listen?" after receiving a nod, Yuffie closed her eyes. "Once upon a time, there was a girl. She lived with her parents who both were great warriors and she wanted to become as good as them so she trained ever since she had learned how to keep her balance and stand without falling. Mind you, she was a genius kid and did it much sooner than other kids her age. So she was taught how to fight and she learned but that was not all. She loved music and she found out she also loved to dance. Her parents approved, saying that dancing was a great way to train body and learn to move with a grace that is necessary for every ninja. Because she was going to be a ninja, you know?

So, she loved to dance and most of all, she loved to dance for Leviathan. I forgot to say she was from Wutai and she believed in Leviathan very strongly. In Wutai, people believe that when it rains, it's Leviathan crying. So during the rain, she went out and danced for him."

Her voice started to resemble way in which all storytellers narrated their stories for people, words falling down in a rhythm now.

"She danced in the spring dazzle, which are tears Leviathan sheds because he is happy that the world is coming alive after the winter. She danced during the summer thunderstorms when Leviathan was angry with people who didn't pay their respects for having a good harvest and she thought that her dancing would calm him down. She danced in the autumn hails, though never for long, to show Leviathan he wasn't the only one weeping for the summer gone by. And she danced in winter cold, steady rains when the spring was so far away and it seemed the cold would never leave the land. And she was happy."

Yuffie's face suddenly hardened.

"When she was seven, a war started. Her parents went out to fight for their country and she was left behind, though she begged to go with them. So she did the only thing she could. She prayed to Leviathan and danced for him, asking nothing but safe return of her mother and father. She loved one song, though she was too young to understand all of its meanings. She danced and she sang it and she prayed and she hoped. Until one day when her father came back and hugged her for what was to be the last time for long years to come and he told her that her mother was dead, killed by an enemies' general. And the girl lost her faith that day because Leviathan let it happen, he let her mother die even though the girl prayed and danced. And she swore that she would never again dance for him and she stopped believing in him and instead started to believe in her country because that was all she had."

Yuffie looked at her hands which were gripping the railing so tightly her knuckles were white.

"I never danced after that. And I stopped thinking about it, too. Until I heard the song tonight, I thought it was behind me. It seems I was wrong."

Vincent put one hand on her shoulder. He was uncertain what to say or do but he knew he had to try.

"Yuffie, I-"

"Don't say you're sorry," she interrupted. "It's not like I'm the only one with some dark events in one's past. It's just this night and the song that got better of me. I'll be fine tommorow."

Vincent hesitated but complied and pulled his hand back.

"As you wish."

Yuffie turned and jumped off, smoothed her dress and then look up at him.

"Do I look like I was crying?" he shook his head no and Yuffie sighed with relief. "Well, I'm heading inside. Maybe there're some drinks left. You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while longer."

"Okay," Yuffie looked down as if thinking about something. "You know, I miss dancing but I can't bring myself to do it. Not yet. Maybe on Cloud and Tifa's wedding, who knows. I'll probably have to dance at least once on my own wedding, that is, if I ever decide it's worth the trouble to get hitched with a guy," she grinned.

"I'd like to dance with you when that day comes."

"That's what I'm counting on, Vinnie," she replied and disappeared inside while Vincent stood there, contemplating all possible meanings and implications of that last few sentences and deciding that some of them, if not all, definitely looked promising. He would wait what the future would bring but he was sure it was going to be worth all the trouble.

THE END


	11. Not Quite The Love At The First Sight

Theme at 30nights: #26 Frozen moment at the first sight

Disclaimer: FF VII and related characters, places, settings etc. do not belong to me but to SquarEnix

* * *

It was official. Yuffie Kisaragi was bored. She looked at the people seated around the small fire in their camp at the base of Mt. Nibel. Cloud's group had been gone for soooo long. Almost half an hour. And she was left behind like she was useless. She was Great Ninja Yuffie. She could do in battle almost as well as Cloud. She would do even better but the jerk kept all the best Materia for himself and his group - Tifa and Barret, occasionally Aeris. Yuffie sighed and stirred the flames with a stick. He should have taken her. She wanted to see the mansion again. It was old and spooky, meaning there must have been treasures hidden all throughout the place.

" 'We won't be gone for long,' " she mimicked. " 'I'll be fine with Tifa and Aeris.' Hmph. Sure he will. Like we didn't know why he took the two of them. They'll end up eaten by some huge monster because Cloud will pay more attention to Tifa's boobs and Aeris' ass than his surroundings."

Red flicked his tail closer to the fire. Yuffie had been complaining nonstop for last thirty minutes, probably to mask her worries.

"They'll be all right, Yuffie. Don't worry about them."

Yuffie snorted.

"I'm not worried 'bout them. But if they get eaten, the Materia will be gone too."

"Shoulda 'now you be concerned 'bout da magic balls more 'an 'bout dem," Barret contributed to the conversation from where he was cleaning his gun arm.

"Aw, shut up, you. But I... erm... we have a quest and we'll need Materia to make it."

"Yuffie is right," Cait Sith piped up. "Finding Sephiroth should be our priority and we have to be prepared for when that happens."

"Cloud knows wat he's doing. He's got good head on 'is shoulders."

"But when will he come back?" Yuffie insisted. "I'm bored."

"Then find something to amuse yourself with," Red suggested, curling next to the fire. "I'm going to take a nap. Will you watch over the camp, Barret?"

The dark-skinned man nodded and adjusted his position so he could watch the forest better. Cait Sith laid down on his moogle and with a click shut down. Yuffie stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Ain't dat dangerous?"

"I can take care about myself," she twirled her shuriken and struck a pose. "Great Ninja Yuffie is in action again. Monsters beware!"

Barret shook his head, mumbling something about crazy teenagers. Yuffie paid him no heed, walking quickly into the forest, in the direction of mountain. She wanted to try and climb it up. Not far away but enough to have some time alone which, in last few weeks, was impossible to find. She listened to the sounds of the forest around her, hoping to avoid any monsters that might wonder by. The sun was still up and Yuffie felt quite safe. She had lived in a forest like this for some time and was sure nothing could happen to her.

After some climbing and occasional cutting of the branches that were too stubborn to get out of her way, she emerged in a small clearing that offered a view of Nibelheim. On the other side, Mt. Nibel stood proudly and challenging. They'd have to cross it next day and then - Rocket Plains. And after that, the sea (Yuffie grimaced as she realized the sickness that was bound to come over her once they sat sail) and finally Wutai. There she would ditch this group and leave them high and dry without their Materia.

Yuffie swallowed. It was the original plan and she was going to carry it out but... No buts. She could and would do it. After all, she was the one who mastered some of their most powerful Materia. She deserved a reward. A reward she could offer to Wutai, to restore it.

Yuffie sat down and hugged her knees, looking up at the mountain. Only a week, maybe not even that and then she could say good bye to them all. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that wanted to leak and leaned backwards to rest upon the grass, her weapon clutched firmly in her hand and her mouth whispering a prayer to Leviathan to give her strength to do what she had to do.

* * *

They had not spoken a word to him ever since leaving the coffin room. The women, _Tifa Lockhart and Aeris Gainsborough,_ his mind supplied to him, were keeping their distance. Not that he blamed them. He must have looked intimidating to them, especially after his entrance and subsequent introduction down in the basement. Cloud Strife, the leader of their group, _AVALANCHE_, spoke only when necessary. Mostly in combat. He saw their awed looks at the precision he shot monsters with. Did not they know that Turks were required to have an impeccable aim? They were obviously familiar with the names of Shinra lapdogs. On the other hand, he had been locked away for years. It was possible the quality had deteriorated. Shame, but not his business anymore. He pledged his skills to this group. Hopefully, they would encounter Hojo soon and he could avenge Lucrecia. After that, he did not know.

Cloud led them out of the town and Vincent cast one last look at the mansion that had been his prison for so long. Its shape was a testament to the years that had gone by. It was almost in ruins, looming and casting a dark shadow over the land that surrounded it. Had Shinra left it immediately after his disappearance? It was possible, seeing as Hojo had finished what he had been trying to do and Sephiroth had been born.

Vincent turned away and looked forward to Mt. Nibel. The sun was setting down but he could see the smoke in the distance. It must have been the camp fire where they were heading and where he would meet the rest of his new team.

"Vincent?" it was Aeris and Tifa stood right next to her.

"Yes, Miss Gainsborough?"

She seemed taken aback at the formality of his answer but quickly recovered, giving him the sweet smile she seemed to be bestowing upon everyone.

"I just wanted to ask why you were so silent. Don't you want to know more about us?"

"That is not the case," he said, carefully choosing his words to avoid offending her. "I prefer to keep to myself. I do not talk only for the sake of talking. I hope you understand."

"Oh, of course," Aeris nodded and then Tifa giggled as a thought occured to her.

"Just wait 'til you meet Yuffie."

Aeris put a hand to her mouth to muffle her own laughter. Vincent looked from one girl to the other, hoping for explanation but the girls kept giggling and he gave up on getting an answer. He slowed down to bring up the rear, still on the lookout for a danger. He could already smell the heavy scent of burning wood and knew they were close to the others. And really. Only a couple more steps and they entered a small camp with three tents and a blazing fire. Their arrival was noted by a tall and muscled black man who had a gun prosthetic in the place of his right arm. There were two other... beings in the camp. One of them was a large feline, comfortably nestled next to the fire. It appeared to be sleeping but Vincent noted the quick flicker of its one good eye as it took in the newcomers and deeming them safe returned to the sleep. Its tail had a flame on the end and Vincent remembered the supposedly extinct species from Cosmo Canyon. Interesting. The last one in the camp was a large mechanical toy in the shape of a cat that was resting upon a moogle. It seemed this time his fate brought him together with a very strange group of... individuals.

"Guys, this is Vincent Valentine," Cloud started introduction and the feline and the toy sat up, paying attention. "We met him in the mansion and he agreed to help us."

"Whatcha were doin' in that place?" the black-skinned man asked.

"Sleeping," came the unexpected reply. Cloud interrupted before it could continue.

"That's not important. Vincent is very skilled marksman. He used to be in Turks-"

"Turks? Why da hell did ya bring 'im 'ere-"

"Used to be, Barret," Cloud stopped his protests. "He no longer is one, right?"

Vincent nodded, seeing the man, _Barret_, calm down a little.

"Anyway, this is Barret Wallace, Red XIII or Nanaki," the feline flicked its tail, "and Cait Sith," the cat took a bow and almost lost its footing. "And this is... Guys, where is Yuffie?"

"She went for a walk shortly after you left. She said something about you getting eaten because you didn't take her with you and she was bored," Cait Sith explained.

"Is someone missing?" Vincent inquired. Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi. She is very... lively and doesn't stand not being in action. How long has she been gone?"

"Almost three hours."

"Great, just great. We need to go looking for her. Barret, you and Cait stay in camp. The rest of us will look for her. What direction has she gone in?"

"Towards the mountain."

"Cloud," Vincent stopped their leader. "What does she look like?" not that it was very likely that the forest was full of missing girls but Vincent was used to work with as many leads as possible.

"I forgot that you haven't seen her yet. Well, she's about five feet, she's dressed in green shirt-"

"Turtleneck," Tifa corrected him and took over an explanation. "She's dressed in green turtleneck, beige shorts, white and green headband, orange sneakers. Trust me, she's unique. And she has a shuriken with her."

"Very well," Vincent stored away this information and without another word left the camp.

* * *

Yuffie woke up with a start.

'Damn, I've fallen asleep.'

One look at the sky told her the sun had almost set. The others were probably back and looking for her.

'Damn, damn, damn.'

The worst thing was, that inspite of the light in the clearing, the forest was already dark. The shadows of the trees reminded her of menacing figures reaching their clawed arms to grab her and never let go. Yuffie shivered.

'What a time to get overactive imagination,' she scolded herself. She had passed through the same forest only a couple of hours ago. The fact that it got darker was no reason to get scared like a little girl.

"I'm Great Ninja Yuffie. I'm not afraid," and with this declaration she headed back into the forest. Her first plan - to run through as fast as possible, after all, she didn't want to have the others worried - was abandoned when she realized that she'd sooner get herself impaled on a branch than get to the camp. After that, she focused on getting through the darkness under the trees in one piece. It wasn't easy, as the protruding branches seemed intent on poking out her eyes and she kept mumbling curses.

It was all Cloud's fault. If he had taken her with him, she wouldn't have gotten bored and left and then she wouldn't have had to go through this damn forest that was determined to kill her. She glared at the trees around her. It was their fault too, for being tall and thick, not letting last sun rays in.

Yuffie was so deep in thought she didn't heard snapping of the twig, nor did she notice the tall man that approached her from behind. Therefore, she was partly to blame for what happened when the man put a hand on her shoulder. Her reaction was automatic. She spinned, bringing her shuriken up and sliced down, aiming for man's chest. He threw up his left hand and with a metalic 'clang', the shuriken hit the man's forearm, sliding against the metal uselessly. Yuffie gulped and started backing away slowly when the man stopped her.

"Miss Yuffie Kisaragi?"

How did he know her name?

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want from me? I warn you, I'm armed."

"I assure you I do not intend to bring you harm. Your friends are looking for you."

Yuffie stepped closer. She could see only his silhouette. He was taller than Cloud and seemed to have long hair. She couldn't see his face clearly as it was in a shadow.

"You mean Cloud and the others?" he nodded. "And who are you? It's not fair you know my name and I don't know yours."

"I am Vincent Valentine."

"Well, pleased to meet you Vincent. I guess we should go now or Cloud'll have chocobos. He knows how important I am to the group. Without me, they'd be lost. Did they tell you I am Great Ninja Yuffie? No? You know now. How did you meet them? Are you in AVALANCHE now?" she paused to give him time to answer.

"We met in the mansion and I joined their quest."

"Cool. Finally a new face. I was getting tired of seeing only Barret and Cloud. Well, I guess Cloud isn't that bad to look at otherwise he wouldn't have both Tifa and Aeris after him. How do you look like?"

"Excuse me?" Vincent started to understand Tifa's merriment when she imagined Yuffie and him meeting. The girl seemed to have a special ability to talk about anything at will.

"I mean, are you good-looking, handsome or hot?"

"..."

"I'll wait and see, what do ya say, Vinnie? Oh," Yuffie remembered something and stopped. When Vincent turned to her to find out what was wrong, she grabbed his left hand. "Have you this gauntlet custom made? It's awesome. It stopped my deadly attack so it must be of some special alloy. Where could I get something similar?"

Vincent yanked his left arm free. 'She doesn't know its origins,' he reminded himself. 'She is just curious.'

"I do not wish to discuss it now, Miss Kisaragi."

Yuffie frowned at him. She just asked, for Leviathan's sake. He didn't have to be so mean about it.

"Fine," she huffed. She was about to storm off when he pulled her back.

"The camp lies in this direction," he turned her around. Yuffie looked up at him, ready to yell when she finally caught sight of his eyes and froze. They were red. Red as blood or as summon materia or... She stopped thinking about it at all and simply stared into them. She had sworn once that Cloud's mako eyes had had a hypnotic effect on her and that was why she had joined AVALANCHE but Cloud's eyes were nothing compared to Vincent's. She swallowed hard. She didn't need to see the rest of him. His eyes alone were enough to make her weak in knees and she suddenly forgotten all about being angry with him.

Vincent himself was finding it hard to concentrate. She had turned around, opened her mouth and then simply stopped, her grey eyes locked onto his. They seemed so clear and open and there was no fear or disgust in them. It was as if a spell was weaved around them. The rest of the world just faded away and Vincent felt he could stay like that forever.

"Vincent? Yuffie? Is that you?"

Tifa's voice broke the spell. Yuffie looked quickly away, hiding her face in the shadows of the night forest.

"We're here Tifa," she called out. "Vinnie found me. Sorry to get you all worried."

Tifa approached them and smiled.

"So you and Vincent have met."

"Yeah," Yuffie stretched her arms. "He isn't very talkative but I'm going to work on that. Okay, Vinnie?"

Vincent marched past the two of them without another word, hoping to find his equilibrium again. Yuffie looked after him and then turned to Tifa.

"See what I meant? Hey, wait for me!" she chased after him. Tifa smiled to herself. She would wish Vincent luck later. He was going to need it.

THE END

* * *

Slightly hurried but I needed to get to the other ideas. Still I hope you liked it. And I have found a whole new level of sympathy for Cid. Fighting with spear is damn hard. I tried it myself last weekend and I tell you, trying to make seven feet long stick go the way you want it to is very difficult (especially when you are only five feet one). But hey, we won (I'm talking about LARPs if you are confused too much, they are my second greatest passion - right after fanfiction).


	12. It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

Theme at 30nights: #39 Hear the thunder roar and the lightning flash

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to SquarEnix and I have no profit from writing about them.

Notes: Written in a span of almost a year, so the later parts might seem different in style. This is also very long, kind of an apology for taking so long to write.

* * *

"This is all your fault," Yuffie Kisaragi informed her silent companion. When he failed to answer her, she frowned. "OK, maybe Reeve's too, but Reeve's not here so I'm gonna blame you. Do you understand?"

Sigh.

"Yes. I understand."

The reply didn't appease her as he hoped it would. She planted her little fists on her waist and stared up at him.

"Don't make fun of me, Vincent. I'm not in the mood."

"Obviously," he muttered more to himself than her. Technically, the situation they were in, **was** Reeve's fault. He had called Vincent few days ago, asking him to help out with an investigation of the damage the silver-haired Sephiroth wannabes had caused. While WRO workers were fine for searching ruins of Midgar with the help of Cloud and Tifa, Vincent was asked to head to the City of the Ancients, seeing as he spent a lot of time there anyway. The request was sound and logical. Then Reeve told him that WRO's head of intelligence showed an interest in joining him. The fact that Vincent had prefered to keep to himself and not to take too much interest in the personal affairs of his teammates turned against him this time. Where he had expected a middle-aged nondescriptive man with glasses he had gotten almost nineteen years old, loud, perky and slightly annoying ninja with a penchant for calling him Vinnie and picking up on his way of life. In few words, his partner was none other than, quoting: _Great Ninja and Materia Hunter Yuffie Kisaragi, the stealthiest sexy thing on the face of the Planet and you should thank heavens that I'm coming along because I'll be the bright ray of sunshine this mission needs._

And bright ray of sunshine she had been, at least until the sun above hadn't disappeared behind dark clouds and heavy and steady downpour of rain had started. Her mood changed to fit the sky and she was scowling all the way throughout the forest until they reached the Forgotten City. There they seeked shelter in one of the better faring houses which structure was still intact to keep the raging storm outside. Upon getting inside Yuffie voiced her thoughts, well, more like complaints, aloud. She was drenched and cold and therefore miserable. Her clothes, shorts and sleeveless top covered with a sleeveless jumper, weren't as bright as her former attire but did nothing to cover and warm her up. She turned and shot Vincent a death-glare.

"Did you say anything?"

Vincent didn't reply and instead moved further into the house. Her glare didn't leave him for one second as he went around, gathering some wood and placing it into an old hearth in what once had been kitchen. He muttered "Fire 2" and the kindling immediately burst into flames.

"It seems the storm is going to last for some time. We'll stay here."

"Hey, who made you a boss?"

"Reeve did."

"You!" Yuffie growled but Vincent cut her off.

"I was supposed to undertake this task alone. You made me accept your presence but it was my mission from the very beginning. Therefore I am the leader here. We'll stay."

"All right, no need to bite my head off, I just asked," she muttered sulkily, rubbing her arms subconsciously to warm them up. Vincent stood there for a moment and then undid clasps on his cloak and placed the fabric around her shoulders. She looked up in surprise but his face showed nothing. Then she noticed something else. The cloak was slick with rain water on the outside but inside it was dry. One look at Vincent's clothes confirmed her suspicions. The damn thing was water-proof. She debated with herself whether to blow up on Vincent for making her trudge through that stupid forest in the stupid rain or not when she realized another thing. He had all of his weapons hidden underneath the cloak and seeing as all of them were guns - long rifle, smaller side-arm and that three-barreled Cerberus - he needed to keep them dry. She, as a ninja, had no such problem with her shurikens. If they got wet, they were harder to catch but didn't malfunction.

Okay, chewing Vincent out for not giving her the cloak sooner was out of question. But she needed to complain about something to show that she didn't appreciate his behavior much.

"Why did you give it to me?"

"You seemed to be cold," Vincent said as he continued to scan the room. He acted strange, she noticed. Why? There was a flash of light as lightning stroke the ground nearby, immediately followed by a deafening crash of thunder. Yuffie saw as Vincent tensed and wondered for a short, fleeting moment if he was afraid of the storm. Nah, he was Vincent. The guy wouldn't be distraught by Judgment Day happening right next to him. So she carried on with their conversation, one-sided as it was.

"But now I can't complain. See, if you didn't give it to me, than I could bitch about what a jerk you were for making me freeze while you were warm in the cloak. That way I could amuse myself while we waited the storm out and none of us would get bored because you would be busy trying to ignore me. But now I've got your cloak and I'm not freezing anymore and can't complain so we're going to die out of boredom here and haunt this place with the ancient ghosts of the Ancients," she giggled at the pun. Vincent looked at her with somewhat incredulous look.

"So your point is," he started as he tried to comprehend her thought processes. "I shouldn't have offered my cloak to you when you were clearly cold, so you could harass me for not giving it to you? And the only benefit gained through this action would be not being bored?"

Yuffie pondered the question. When he phrased it like that... If she said yes, she would look like a petulant child who thought only of her own amusement. If she said no, she would disregard what she had said before. What to say, what to say?

"Maybe?"

Vincent gave up. There was no talking to her when she was like this. Like he didn't have enough on his plate already. The storm was complicating things very much. He was afraid of it but for vastly different reasons than one could think. The weather was making demons in him restless. They demanded to be released. They wanted to play. Having good idea what their idea of playing looked like, he put a lot of effort into suppressing them and he needed to concentrate on it, not to argue with the young girl who was another complication. If he was alone there, he might have let them out, one by one. They were easier to control for weeks following such periods of freedom, as he had found out. That was one of the reasons he kept visiting the ruins of the city. There had never been anyone demons could have harmed. But with Yuffie there... Inspite of her occasional bratiness - her own term - he liked her and didn't want her to get hurt. Not if he could help it. He'd just have to wait it out.

He sat down, crossing his legs and closing eyes.

"Uhm, Vinnie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes," it wasn't exactly a lie and hopefully it'd keep her quiet.

"Oh. Then good night. At least one of us is emotionless enough to not care about our predicament. What a joy," she muttered bitingly.

"Yuffie?" he opened one eye and looked at her. "We wouldn't find anything in this weather anyway. So please, stop being a brat."

She grimaced at this and Vincent felt a pang of regret and something else which he rather didn't dwell on but with Chaos and Hellmasker commenting in the back of his mind how they would shut her up if only Vincent let them, his way was much safer. For both of them.

"Fine," she plopped down facing him and then mirrored his position, closing her eyes as well. "You didn't have to be such a jerk about it, you know. You could have said it nicer and be less cold about it. If I bother you, just say so. I'll try to stop."

"I'll remember that," Vincent replied, glad that she wasn't too mad with him. Yuffie, on the other hand, was thinking. Something was seriously wrong about him. He was more... irritated than usual. Not at all like he usually was, like something was bothering him really bad. She snucked one glance at him. He had both eyes closed and looked as calm and collected as he usually did. Then the blazing tempest outside made its continuous presence known to them again. If she hadn't been watching Vincent closely, she might have missed the slight twitch of his hand but she caught it and again started to wonder why the thunder and lightning bothered him so. She opened her mouth to ask him when she remembered how he had reacted before and closed it again. She settled on watching him from under half-lowered eyelids, hoping she would figure it out sooner or later. Save for the occasional rumble of thunder outside and neverending patter of raindrops everything was silent for some time.

* * *

Yuffie stirred and opened her eyes. She had dozed off sometimes during her Vinnie-watching and she had no idea how long she had been asleep. The fire almost died down and Vincent was no longer sitting across from her. She looked around the dwelling and saw him standing near the door, gazing off into distance. Looking past him, she realized the storm hadn't relented yet. Well, so much for getting out of there soon. What in the hell had possesed her to go with Vincent on this investigation? Oh, yes. She had been curious and wanted to find out what Vincent had been up to. So far, she had only managed to annoy him to the point where he called her a brat. _Good job there, Yuffie,_ she thought to herself. She stretched out her legs which were protesting against the long time they had been folded underneath her and stood up, letting the cloak slide down. She quickly crossed the space separating them.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

Well, he didn't tell her to shut up. It was a good sign.

"What time is it?"

"Around one a.m."

"Ah. Would you mind me asking something?"

"It depends on the question."

"Well," she fidgeted somewhat. "Are you afraid of the storm?"

He was silent for a long, long time. Yuffie shuffled her weight from one leg to the other and finally, Vincent spoke.

"Why do you ask?"

"Uhm, you know, you've acted pretty strange before, I mean, even stranger than usual and I've noticed that you kinda... tensed... everytime there was a thunder and so I thought that you might be, I dunno, afraid," she waited expectantly for his reply. He lowered his head, as if thinking and then walked past her to sit down in his previous spot. "You don't have to answer me of course. I'll just keep wondering what the hell is wrong with you. Is that fine with you? Or you don't care what I think at all? If you're afraid and don't want the others to find out then you could ask me real nice - and I mean nice, like with a smile and please and everything - and I won't tell them. But only if you ask really nice."

"Sit down, please."

"Wow. That's it Vinnie. Your smile needs some work, though. You have to move your mouth, especially the corners, upwards."

"Yuffie," the warning was clear and Yuffie plopped down and stuck out her tongue. Okay, maybe she was a little childish - a lot - but she was stuck in a place with not so many pleasant memories attached, not to mention the whole deal with the storm and rain and Vincent's strange behavior, so how could anyone blame her for being somewhat... cranky and difficult?

"I'm listening now."

"Your assumption regarding my fear of the storm was uncorrect. I'm not afraid of it. To put it right," Vincent paused but she was in AVALANCHE. She knew about his predicament and realized the threat the demons posed, having witnessed them in the battle and he was sure she held them in respect. And knowing his trouble, she might decide to be of help and let him concentrate. He picked up where he left off. "I am aware of the danger it posseses. The demons in me like this kind of weather. According to them, it is fitting. I need to keep them at bay and that's why I was cross with you before."

"Gawd, I'm sorry Vincent. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Are you still in control?"

"It's all right and yes, I am but I need to focus on it. That's why I need you to keep quiet."

"Okay," Yuffie piped up and true to her word, a blessed silence covered the room. Then Yuffie shifted to one side. Five minutes later, she stretched out her legs just to fold them back after two minutes. She moved the straps that kept her shuriken lower on her chest. Then higher. And lower again. She undid them and put them back on. She stretched her right leg. Inspite of the quietness of these movements - she was a ninja, after all - Vincent was well aware of them. And because she kept moving, it was distracting him. He stood up.

"This isn't working."

"I was quiet!" Yuffie stood up as well.

"Yes, you were. But you weren't still."

"Oh," Yuffie realized that her fidgeting had probably similar effect to her chatting. Than she got an idea. She picked up the cloak. "Can I borrow this?"

"Yes, you may."

Vincent watched her as she put it on and draped around herself. Then she twirled around and he could swear she mumbled something about getting one for herself in a smaller size.

"I'm going to visit someone. You stay here and concentrate, else I'll have to kick your butt from here to Midgar. Okay?"

"Who are you going to visit?"

She smiled but it was a sad smile.

"Aeris," and she was gone, entering the storm outside without hesitation. "I'll say hello for you too," he heard her shout before her steps died away. Vincent let a small smile cross his lips. He should have known.

* * *

The rain seemed to be more gentle in the heart of the old city. Yuffie lifted her head to gaze around at the only remainder of the once great civilisation. Would Midgar be the same in a couple of hundred years? Only ruins where life had once thrived? It was well on its way as it was but still...

Yuffie shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. They were useless in her situation. She had a different goal in mind, coming here. She didn't want to ponder past and future. Live for the present, that was what she did. Kneeling at the edge of the lake that was flower girl's last resting place, she cupped a handful of water letting it trickle down in between her fingers.

"Hi Aeris. I hope you can hear me here. Cloud was saying something about you being in your old church but you're in Lifestream so, theoretically, you should be anywhere where it is. And this is a special place, as well. Probably not full of nice memories," Yuffie grimaced, "but still special. And important. You know about Kadaj and his bros, right? After all, you helped us somehow or so Tifa says. Speaking 'bout Tifa, she and Cloud are still taking their time getting together. Unbelievable, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," a laughing voice answered and Yuffie stood up in shock.

"A-Aeris?"

"Who else, silly?"

"But I thought you were in Midgar, in church..."

"But you said so yourself. I am in Lifestream. So I can visit here, especially if someone calls me."

"Aeris. It's really you," Yuffie got into her previous position on the edge of the lake. "What is it like in there? In Lifestream."

"Green," was a dry reply and Yuffie laughed though her eyes were stinging with tears.

"You must be a sight then, in those pink dress."

"Please, not you as well. I get enough from Zack."

"Zack? Oh yes, your boyfriend and Cloud's best buddy, right?"

"You seem to be well informed."

"Oh, you know me," Yuffie waved her hand around. "Sneaking here and there, I'm bound to hear a lot of interesting things."

"Speaking of interesting," Aeris' voice turned mischievous. "Isn't that Vincent's cape you're wearing?"

Yuffie swore at herself as she blushed and Aeris' melodic laughter filled the space around them and Yuffie decided to get back at her. She was a good actress. After all, the skill was necessary for a thief.

"Oh, well, I guess you could be the first one I tell but you have to promise to keep it a secret," the laughter stopped and Yuffie grinned before sighing wistfully. "Vinnie and I are getting married."

"What?!"

"Yes, we were dating for a while in secrecy but then..." Yuffie swallowed hard to keep herself from laughing and ruining it all, "we kinda weren't careful and I ended up pregnant. So to stop my father from killing him, we have a ceremony next week. It's a surprise for everyone so if you talk to Cloud before that, don't mention it."

"I... of course..." Aeris stuttered. "Con... congratulations. I think."

"Thank you," Yuffie bowed her head demurely, desperately quelling the urge to laugh her head off. "What do you think I should name the baby? I kinda like Ayame for a girl and Takeno for a boy. Of course, Vinnie might want non-Wutain name. We should really talk about it but everytime we are alone, well, you know..."

"I... I think I heard enough," Aeris spoke weakly. Yuffie giggled. "That's not funny," Aeris spoke reprimandingly. "It was a shock to me," Yuffie giggled harder. "I really don't see what's so funny about you getting married without telling anyone and-"

Yuffie lost it and roared with laughter as she couldn't control herself anymore. She shook with the force of it and the cape slipped off her shoulders, pooling behind her as she took in large gulps of air.

"I... I can't... believe... that you... that you fell for that..." Yuffie got out in short gasps, desperately trying to gain breath. There was an indignant huff as Aeris realized she had been fooled.

"That wasn't very nice Yuffie."

"You... you asked for it with that comment," came Yuffie's breathless reply. "And honestly. Can you imagine me and Vincent ever getting together? It's about as likely as... I don't know, something unlikely," she managed to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Hmm, I don't know. Stranger things happened," Aeris mused but Yuffie shook her head, finally able to talk properly..

"Not going to happen and anyway, I've got his cape because it's raining so you can get your mind out of the gutter or romance novel or wherever it is. He lent it to me for practical reasons."

"Okay. Speaking of Vincent, how is he?" Aeris asked.

"The same old Vincent as always," Yuffie shrugged. "Oh, he says hello to you, I almost forgot 'bout it."

"He didn't want to come?"

"Well, he can't. As I said, there's a storm and he needs to focus on controling his demons. I left to give him some space. Apparently, I was too much of a distraction."

"Couldn't keep your clothes on?" Aeris teased and Yuffie froze. To turn her own joke against her that way...

"You, young lady in the pink," Yuffie started, "are one devious, dirty-minded woman and I'm shocked at your behaviour."

"Oh, Yuffie. But you asked for it with that comment," Aeris said innocently before laughing and Yuffie joined her. "Although, it was a good prank."

"Better than making Cloud think you and Tifa were a couple so he would take me out in Golden Saucer?" it was one of Yuffie's secrets and she had never told the girls how she got Cloud to go with her.

"That was you?"

"Yup."

"So that's why he kept giving us those strange looks for a week anytime Tifa and I talked."

"Yeah and he almost strangled me once I confessed to what I did."

"Can't say I blame him."

"You know you all love me anyway," Yuffie shivered a little and put the cape back on. "He now knows the truth, though, so I don't really know what he's waiting for. It's obvious how he feels for Tifa. And she's as bad as him."

"Maybe they need a little push in right direction."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A little matchmaking never hurt anyone."

"I think I like the way you're thinking," Yuffie cackled to herself. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

It had been two hours since Yuffie had left and thirty minutes since the storm had turned into a rain. Vincent sighed in relief as he felt the pressure on his mental shields decrease until it disappeared entirely. He felt slightly better now and once again crossed the room to stare out. His eyes caught the flash of red and he watched as Yuffie practically skipped down the road. She seemed to be in better mood then before. She waved at him before a mischievous grin passed over her lips and she started to run towards him.

It didn't take him long to figure out what she planned to do and he quickly stepped back just as Yuffie landed in the large puddle of water, sending drops of it everywhere with the exception of him.

"Vinnie!" she pouted at him. "Why did you step back?"

"I did not wish to become drenched."

"You're no fun. Aeris thinks so too," she finally shook off the excess water and stepped inside. "I am to say hello for her but I don't think I will since you are so mean to me. Unless..." Yuffie trailed off.

"No."

"You don't even know what I want to ask."

He didn't need to know. Just the fact that her mood had improved so dramatically was proof enough that he shoudn't inquire as to what had pleased her so much.

"You should get some rest. Today's going to be a long day."

"Aw, c'mon Vinnie. Aren't you curious? Not even the tiniest bit?" Yuffie frowned at his lack of response. "Fine. I'll tell you anyway and then you will want to help too. Aeris and I are going to get Cloud and Tifa to admit their feelings for each other. Great, isn't it?"

Vincent shuddered to think about the horrors awaiting Cloud and Tifa. Yuffie was a she-devil capable of persuading even the perfect angel Aeris to conduct whatever strange plan she thought up.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, we're still working on that part. And I told you you would be interested in helping."

_It's not that I'm interested. I'm just trying to figure out how much time I'm going to spend as far away from Edge as possible,_ wasn't probably a good answer. After all, he was going to spend at least another two days in Yuffie's company. It was time to make a deal.

"I won't help you," before she could protest he continued. "However, I won't inform Tifa nor Cloud about this under the condition you stop asking for my help."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for. Fine," Yuffie sighed deeply. "You've got a deal," she offered him her hand to shake on it and after some hesitation Vincent did so. Yuffie grinned widely at that. "And that makes us partners in crime so no backing out of the deal now."

"I always keep my word," he reminded her. "And you really should get some rest. I guess you could have two hours of sleep before we head out."

"Aww, you're concerned for me? That's sweet."

"No. I just know what you are like without sleep."

Only when her eyes widened Vincent realized he had said it aloud. And suddenly, the cranky Yuffie from earlier in the evening was back. She hurled his cape at him and stomped over to her bag, pulling out a blanket and huddling close to the dying fire. She revived it with a well placed, if slightly over-enthusiastic, fire spell. Only after that she glared at him.

"This is all your fault. And Reeve's so going to have his ass kicked once we are back. Of all the mean, depressed, emo guys..."

Vincent put his cape back on and tuned her out. It seemed that once one storm ended, another one began. At least, this one he knew he could handle. It was all thunder and no rain.

"Idiot!"

And an occasional lightning bolt. This was going to be a long and stormy night.

THE END

AN no.2: I ain't dead yet. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. Once again, I had good reasons, I think. One: A new story, vampire AU World of Darkness. There are two chapters so far, I'm working on third. Two: I started rewriting no.8 one-shot Understanding as a long fic. I'm posting the prologue along with this. Three: Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. I love Aoshi, though not as much as I love Vincent. Four: My muse insisted I write Yuffentine lemon. It's almost ready to be posted. Five: Youtube videos. I downloaded about half of Yuffentine ones and watched DoC cutscenes. And six: I converted one of my friends to become Yuffentine fan. Pretty good, ne?


	13. In Sickness And In Health

Theme at 30nights: #5 Release my darkness; Bring me warmth

Disclaimer: This author doesn't own anything except for a plot in here.

* * *

Vincent Valentine would have never thought he would miss Chaos. Not in a thousand lifetimes nor the direst of circumstances. Being without Chaos meant he was partially human again, something he had stopped thinking possible, so he didn't dwell much on the changes his parting with the demon would bring. It had never occured to him what benefits Chaos' presence had given him. Something he regretted very much, given his current situation. Vincent was human again and humans had a tendency to take certain things for granted and forget about them. And after almost thirty years of having a demon share his body, Vincent Valentine had forgotten one extremely important thing. Humans tended to get sick.

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you, Vincent," his self-appointed nurse said cheerfully as she opened the door just in time to hear him. She entered slowly, balancing a tray loaded with several cups. She kicked the door closed and approached him, grinning all the time. "I've got your tea - black, a teaspoon of honey - and a chicken soup. Tifa insists that's what sick people have to eat and we wouldn't want to get her angry, would we?"

"Stop patronizing me, Yuffie."

"Sorry, Vince, couldn't resist it," Yuffie answered and set the tray down on the night table. She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, secure in the knowledge that he wasn't going to do anything about it. He had already lost that argument the day before. "The fever seems to have gone down a bit."

Vincent nodded, not bothering to reply verbally. Every sign that his sickness was going away was welcome since it meant his humiliation wasn't going to last much longer. How could he have been such a fool and not realize he was sick, he'd never know. It grated on his nerves that he let himself be so careless. Being sick happened to other people, not him.

Looking at the situation in retrospect, it all started so simply. He had been caught in a storm. It hadn't been the first nor last time and he had never had any problems with his health before. His immunity system was extremely effective in the cases like this and Vincent had realized too late that maybe being a pain in the ass hadn't been his demons' only purpose. Even so, he could have avoided all this fuss if he had stayed in Kalm after he had noticed the first signs - a sore throat and a migraine. But no, he had promised Cloud and Tifa he'd visit them and he wanted to keep the promise. And from that point onwards, everything went to hell.

When he had arrived, he had asked for a glass of water from Tifa, hoping to soothe his throat. All he succeeded in was to irritate it even more and the gathered members of AVALANCHE were privy to a rare sight - Vincent Valentine coughing his lungs out in a spectacular semi-public display. Of course, it led to Tifa and Yuffie crowding him, trying to find out what was wrong. When the truth came out, Yuffie herded him upstairs to one of the rooms reserved for AVALANCHE when they were staying overnight and ordered him in a no-nonsense voice to _get in the bed and stay put, or Leviathan help me, I'll kick your ass to Nibelheim and back faster than you can sneeze._ And then she started laughing because at that exact moment Vincent sneezed. She left him for a moment and came back with a tea done exactly the way he liked it and after he drank it, she dropped the bombshell. He was going to stay in the bed until he was okay and she was the one who was going to take care of him.

He tried to protest, of course, but Yuffie, being Yuffie, didn't hesitate to use even the underhanded tactics to reach her goal. She blackmailed him using a guilt. Tifa was in the third month of her pregnancy and as Yuffie reminded him, she was not to be stressed or worried. Vincent was left no choice after that and grudgingly accepted Yuffie's terms. The fact that he was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous also helped him to realize he might have been worse off than he had thought. And so he obediently laid down and let Yuffie do her worst.

Which brought him back to the present. He eyed the steaming cup of tea. He felt like he had drunk litres of the liquid over the past two days and maybe he had. Yuffie proved to be an excellent nurse, if somewhat overbearing in her manner. Nonetheless, he appreciated that she had stayed up with him throughout the previous night, cooling his fevered forehead with a wet rag, talking to him in a soft voice and taking his mind off the things his fever-induced delirium had brought up. For that, he was very grateful.

"Yuffie."

"Hmm," she muttered as she busied herself with rearranging the cups on the tray, setting one aside for herself and handing the other to him. Vincent propped himself up on his right elbow and took the proffered cup with his claw. After taking a sip of the black tea, he spoke again.

"I'd like to thank you. For taking care of me."

Yuffie beamed at him and she plopped down into a chair.

"You're welcome, Vinnie. After all, what are friends for? I mean, this is no bother. I kinda like it, looking after someone and stuff."

"You do?"

"Mhm," Yuffie nodded and then added in a conspirational tone. "I don't want to spoil my tomboy image, so don't tell anyone, but I'm afraid I might have more feminine instincts and urges than I let on. Or Tifa is rubbing off on me. Do you think that mothering people I care about is contagious?"

"I wouldn't know," Vincent answered truthfully. Yuffie shrugged and finished her tea.

"Anyway, who do you think the baby will take after? I pray to Leviathan it doesn't inherit Cloud's hair. That's too cruel a fate for an innocent kid."

Vincent snorted and promptly choked on his tea. Yuffie immediately snapped into a nurse mode, sat him up and started thumping on his back to help him cough out any stray liquid that had gone down the wrong way. After a minute or so, his coughing calmed down and Vincent took a couple of deep breaths to get his breathing back to normal. When he looked at Yuffie, she was looking slightly apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. I didn't mean to make you choke."

"It's all right," Vincent croaked. His throat was sore again and to top it off, the migraine from the day before came back and brought along a friend in the form of a sudden vertigo. He groaned and massaged his temples, hoping to ease the pain a little bit.

"Vincent?" Yuffie sounded very concerned. "Are you all right?"

"My head hurts," he admitted. Yuffie seemed to think about something for a bit, nodded to herself and started unlacing her boots. Vincent blinked in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she retorted as she finished taking off one boot and started on the other. "I'm going to climb onto the bed and I don't want to get the covers dirty."

"Why?"

She gave him a half-exasperated, half-mischievous look.

"Do you need to ask? So I can have my way with you while you are all weak and defenseless. Geez," she sighed, yanked off her other boot and winked at him. "I'm gonna try a special Wutainese technique to help you with that headache and I can't do that sitting in a chair. So move over a bit."

"It isn't necessary," Vincent protested.

"Stop arguing," Yuffie leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "You forget how weak you are right now. Marlene armed with a teddybear could beat you up without breaking a sweat so don't make me use a force. Just let me help you," her tone was frustrated as she kept the eye contact with him.

They stared at each other for a couple of tense moments before Vincent admitted defeat and looked away. He wasn't blind. He knew she cared for him far more than just a friend. He just hadn't decided yet how to react to it. He didn't want to ignore her feelings but wasn't sure if he could return them. Dweeling on this dilemma had only one effect so far - slowly but surely she started dominating his thoughts. Her changed behaviour didn't help either. Ever since the Deepground incident several months ago, she grew a lot bolder around him and even started flirting with him, her words a minute ago being a prime example of that. What would he do if she was serious? Vincent shook his head. The illness was influencing his mind processes and the migraine was becoming unbearable. He should let her do as she wanted before he started voicing his thoughts aloud.

"All right," he agreed. "You may try it."

"Great," Yuffie climbed on the bed and sat down with her legs across the width of it. She leaned her back against the wall and patted her thighs. "Lay down," she instructed and he hesitantly did so. His head now laid in her lap and he was looking up at her. She grinned at his anxious look. "Don't worry, I won't kill you even though that's what the technique is used for primarily."

If that was supposed to make him feel better... He startled a bit when her cold fingers brushed his hair away from his face and then settled at his temples, applying a soft pressure at first and then their touch grew firmer and they started to move in a soothing pattern. He could feel the pain abating slowly and his thoughts scattered in all directions as his breathing evened out, his eyelids grew heavy and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

He wasn't sure at first what had woken him up. Yuffie was still on the bed, holding his head in her lap but instead of massaging his temples, she ran her hands through his hair in the slow strokes which were just as soothing and pleasant as her previous touches. Then he heard the creak of the floorboard and realized there was someone else in the room with them.

"How is he?"

He recognized Tifa's voice immediately but didn't open his eyes. He still felt drowsy and wanted to get back to sleep. He knew she wouldn't mind since the rest helped his recovery.

"He's still asleep," Yuffie answered. "He still has a fever, although it isn't as bad as the last night. I think he'll be fine in about two days."

"What about you? You haven't slept since he became sick."

Vincent frowned mentally. This was news for him. She had disappeared in the morning for about four hours and he thought she had been catching up on her missed sleep.

"This is more important than my beauty sleep," Yuffie responded defensively, her hands stilling in his hair. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same in my position."

"Yuffie," Tifa sounded exasperated. "I understand better than anyone what you are feeling. I just want you to take care of yourself as well."

"Don't worry. I promise that as soon as Vincent is okay, I'll sleep for a week. All right?"

"You promise?"

One hand left his hair as Yuffie made a child-like gesture.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

He heard Tifa turn around and slowly walk out of the room. She paused in the doorway.

"I hope Vincent realizes how lucky he is," she said. "Good night, Yuffie."

"'Night Tifa."

The door closed quietly and Yuffie returned to playing with his hair, humming some melody under her breath. It started to lull him back to sleep but there was something he needed to say.

"Yuffie?"

There was the slightest pause before she answered.

"What is it, Vinnie?"

"I'm glad you're the one taking care of me."

"Really?"

Vincent muttered his assent. Feeling a shift in the air, he opened his eyes to find Yuffie's face inches from his own. She was smiling at him.

"Thank you," she whispered before she straightened up and tucked his blanket more securely around him. "Now go to sleep."

He obeyed immediately and as he fell asleep, he felt a warmth within him that had nothing to do with the fever. Because this warmth was to stay for a long time. As long as Yuffie was there.

THE END

A/N: I'm back from the dead. If anyone's curious what took me so long, take a look at my profile page and bio. Everything important is explained there. And if you're interested in fantasy RPGs, check out The Witcher. Awesome kick-ass game based on even better books. PM me if you want to know more.


End file.
